Hawk's Wings
by cometdragon96
Summary: When an underground organization captures Hawkeye what are their plans? Who are they working for?More importantly what are they going to do with Hawkeye? -ROYAI
1. Chapter 1

**A.N(Hello people ok this is my first royai fanfic so if the characters are OOC I am sorry. I hope you all enjoy the story and reviews are always helpful)**

chapter 1 I should worry about you

"Sir, you should really start on your work." Hawkeye reminded the currently doodling in a notebook Colonel.

"Oh but I am working lieutenant."

"I don't think drawing in your notebook counts as working sir." Riza sighed who on the outside seemed annoyed with Colonel Mustang's procrastinating she was actually enjoying the smile he wore as he attempted to convince her that he was indeed working.

"I see you smiling over there Lieutenant." The Colonel said smirking at her.

"I'm not smiling Sir" It was true she wasn't.

"Ah, you did though you smiled inwardly. Is my dear Lt. enjoying talking with me instead of doing work?"

"You act as if I'm having an in depth conversation with you sir. I am merely trying to get you to work."

"Would you like to have an in depth conversation with me."

"No Sir, I would like for you to finish your work." Hawkeye said pointing towards the unfinished papers.

"Lt. I'm hurt how could you not want to talk to me." The Colonel gave her a cute I'm hurt so please don't make me work face.

"Sir, please some of us would like to leave the office some time tonight." Hawkeye noted referring to the fact that it was around 9'o clock everyone at the office had already left and, both of them would have already too if Mustang had finished his paperwork on time.

"You may leave if you wish Lt." sensing she was about to say something along the lines of no I must make sure you get home safely its my duty blah blah blah... the Colonel smiled at the thought his ever faithful lieutenant so he added "In fact I'm making it an order go home Lt."

"But Sir..."

"No buts can't have one of my subordinates over working themselves now can I." Mustang got up and began to usher her to the door. Hawkeye sighed as she willing went got her coat and, began out the door.

"Please don't slack off sir."

"You worry to much Lt. I'll be fine see ya tomorrow Lt." he waved her off as he finally began on his work. After a minute or so he looked out the window behind him at Hawkeye who was just walking through the courtyard out of headquarters he smiled then returned to his work which was actually done he just left a few unfinished papers on top so it would seem that it wasn't done."Anything to get a little while longer to tease my favorite subordinate." He thought to himself.

Riza smiled as she walked down the street. She knew the Colonel was just hiding the fact he was done to get a little alone time to goof around with her. She hated and loved that man at the same time he always knew just what to do or say that made her have to put on her best poker face just to keep from smiling. Hawkeye was so lost in her thoughts that she just now realized that three people were tailing behind her. All three of them were wearing long dark coats two of them had hats on the other had a hood pulled up. One of them noticing how she noticed them spoke up

"Miss could you stop for a moment." Hawkeye complied but kept her hand within seconds reach of her holster.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"Are you perhaps with the military?"

"Yes I am." Inwardly Riza was thinking"Noooooo I wear this military uniform for fun."

"Perfect." The man faster than Hawkeye could blink pulled a gun and pointed it at her head. Before she could reach for her own the two other men each had grabbed one of her wrists restraining her. Riza glared at the man holding the gun who in response laughed at her.

"What a face hahaha!" he lowered his gun taking a step closer to hawkeye.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Hawkeye nearly growled at the man but she kept a neutral face.

"My my aren't we full of questions but, don't worry you'll get your answers soon my new friend." The man pulled out a piece of cloth shoving it over Riza's face. Hawkeye tried not to breath knowing that this was most likely going to put her to sleep but, she soon ran out of breath and was forced to take a deep wif of the cloth. Once that was done the men released her Hawkeye sprang for her gun but as she aimed at the man her vision went blurry. Colors began to blend together and Hawkeye saw multiple copies of everything. She drop her gun as the world went to black she vaguely heard talking, the sound of a car engine and, she felt herself being lifted off the ground before it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N (Yah! second chapter worry about the sort of cliff hangy-ness on the last chapter but anyway here comes chapter 2. Oh and I forgot about this first chapter I don't own fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I wish I did all I own are any OCs that come up. ok on to the story.)**

chapter 2 We got a Lead

Riza felt cold concrete under her "I must be in some cell " she thought. Riza groaned as she tried to regain herself to fully wake up.

"Hey you awake come on wake up here girly." a deep voice said she felt a hand on her shoulder. Riza opened her eyes to be greeted by a man but there was something off it toke a second for Hawkeye to process it in her still groggy mind. This man who look other wise normal hand wolf like ears on the top of his head. His eyes were a deep yellow he also had a long tail.

"What the Hell!" Hawkeye scrambled away gluing herself to a wall.

"OK wait before you start yelling stuff like that let me explain!" he waved his hands trying to show he meant no harm.

"Please do." Hawkeye looked at him greatly confused by this wolf or dog like man in front of her.

"OK now please cal... oh your not panicking well thats a first." he grinned Riza now noticing he also had fang like teeth."Anyway I'm 424 can't remember my old name so you can just call me that. I'm guess you were kidnapped by a bunch of guys in dark cloths?"

"Ya I was were you captured too?" Hawkeye asked beginning to get accustom to 424's wolf like features.

"Ya a while back man I can't even remember how long I've been here 67"

"67?" Riza tilted her head confused at what he just called her.

"Thats what it says on your collar."

"What!" Riza was so busy with 424 she hadn't even noticed the metal collar around her neck. On it imprinted it said _exp. #67._

" Ya I figured i call you that."

"Well thats not my name its Riza. What is going on and why are you all wolf dog like." Hawkeye looked around she was indeed in a prison cell. It was dark except for a single light above other than that the cell was completely empty.

"The guys who toke us are making human chimera's from what I can gather. As you can see I'm a human wolf chimera. Don't know why they are though every so often they bring new people in leave them with me for a while then take'em away I usually don't see them again." while Riza processed this information 424 continued."Sorry to say that since your here your next on the list for there experiments."

"Is there anyway out of here." Hawkeye got up and began to inspect the bars of the cell looking for any weakness. She also made sure they remembered to take all her weapons off her sadly they did she all her guns were gone. She was without her military jacket as well. She continued to look at the bars for she had NO plans of being these men's experiment today. Riza glanced to her left and saw three new men coming down to the cell. The one standing in the middle of the two was wearing a lab coat looked fairly old with his brown hair turned grey around the edges. They other two wore plated armor and helmets covering there faces both of them holding machine guns.

"Well, they sure don't look friendly." 424 stated 'How is this guy so calm and cherry about this. He a stinkin' chimera and he doesn't seem to care!' once the men got to the cell door one told them to put their hands up while aiming the gun at them. While he did that the other opened the door coming into the cell.

"oh hi Tom hows this guard thing going for ya'." 424 said with a goofy grin on his face. Instead of the guard answering the man in the lab coat did.

"Ah experiment number 424 what am I going to do with you?" the man sighed pitching the bridge of his nose. He turn his gaze towards Hawkeye who was being restrained be the man called Tom.

"I really hope your not as annoying as 424." Hawkeye scowled at the man.

"What is the meaning of this who are you!" Hawkeye was trying to keep calm but the thought of being experimented on by this man was beginning to make her loss her usually calm demeanor. Tom more or less dragged her out of the cell and the four began down the hall.

"Well, to answer your second question I am Dr. Hoffman. Your first question me and my partners if thats what you want to call them hired me to create human chimeras the reason why you don't need to worry your little head about experiment 67." Riza flinched at being called an experiment. Hawkeye while the doctor was talking didn't even notice they were no longer in the hallway but a normal size roomed that looked mush like an operating room. It had a single bed with leather straps attached to hit. There was a single light above the bed that look as if it could be aimed certain areas. Beside the bed was a movable cart on top of were medical tools al clean and ready to use. As they made there way into the room Riza could smell blood in the air. She began to struggle out of Tom's grasp but all she got was the bud of the gun to the head. Not hard of enough to hurt but still hurt bad.

"Careful now Tomas strap her in."

"Let me go!" she elbowed the guy in the stomach but due to the metal armor it only hurt her more than him 'Danmit!' she hissed in her head. The guard only gave a gruff grunt in response as he shoved hawkeye onto the table so that she was lying on her stomach. He strapped Riza down she continued to struggle yelling some colorful comments towards Dr. Hoffman.

"shhhh 67 relax." Hoffman cooed as he removed her hair clip playing with a few hairs before going over to the cart. Hawkeye shivered at the contact 'Ok got to calm down there has to be some way out of this.' she tried to get hold of her surroundings but couldn't crane her next as well being on her stomach. Riza felt a needle being slid into her upper arm she started to struggle more until she felt Hoffmen's hand on her shoulder making her shudder to Hawkeye he just had this aura about him that made him seem so sadistic. Suddenly Riza felt burning feeling enter her body it started where the needle was and spread to her entire body. Hawkeye clenched her fists till the palms bled from her nails digging into to them. Soon all the pain focused on the part of her back in between her shoulder blades. Tears pricked her eyes as her eyes began to burn she shut them tight. Through the pain Riza heard the sound of cloth ripping and she felt something heavy on her back as it felt like something was tearing her back apart. Finally not being able to take it screamed out in pain. After which all he pain began to dissolve she felt something lay on top her back but her eyes still burned to much to open them. Riza opted to let her body go limp as she toke gulps of air not even noticing petting her head while talking even though Hawkeye wasn't listening

"Don't worry my little hawk the pain will stop soon just rest now." Dr. Hoffman left the room writing on a clipboard the unnamed guard going with him while Tom stayed. After a few minutes he toke several steps towards her. Leaning his head down to the now unconscious lieutenant whispering "I am sorry." before going back to where he was as if nothing ever happened.

To say Colonel Roy Mustang was pissed would be an understatement. It has been three days since hawkeye went missing and he basically has nothing on what happened. All he knows is between the time he sent her home and the next day something happened. "Danmit!" Mustang swore turning his chair to face the window looking out at central."Please be okay Riza." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey chief!" Havoc bursting into Roy's office just like the rest of Mustang subordinates they were all working hard to find the lieutenant.

"What is it Havoc." Mustang said trying to hide the hope he felt that this might be some news about Riza.

"The police just gave me this witness report someone finally has spoken out about Hawkeye." Roy nearly jumped out of his desk and toke the report opening it he began to read.

(_At around 9'o'clock an anonymous witness reported a blond woman in a military uniform going down Korff Ave. Said woman was approached by three men all wearing black coats. One with a hood covering their face while two others were wearing hats to cover their faces. Witness reported that after the woman and man talked for a moment the man pulled a gun while the two restrained the woman. The man covered her face with an unknown object after which she was released. The woman pulled a gun but only dropped it then collapsed on the ground. Then a (see page 2 for believed model number) car came out from an ally the men loaded the woman into the car then drove off._)

Roy read over the report once more before flipping through the other pages after which he got up motioning Havoc to follow.

"So Chief do we have a lead?" Havoc asked his cigarette dangling from his mouth. Roy smile the first since the lieutenant was reported officially missing.

"Yes, a small one but we got a lead come on we have to got follow this." clenching his fists 'Hang in there Riza I'll find you soon.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N(Squeeeeeeee chapter 3 and someone review Rachel Ray Wolf thank you for reviewing I felt the need to thank you cause I fan girl squealed ok now on to story)**

chapter 3

Riza assumed she had a fever of some sorts one of the few coherent thoughts she had after coming to still strapped to the bed. Her stomach ached and she threw up already luckily she turned her head to the side so none of it would get on her and she wouldn't choke on it. Along with that she felt hot she had a headache and she felt completely drained of energy. In between her lapses in conciseness someone had flipped her on the table so that she was on her back now. She was no longer strapped to the table but Riza's body felt so worn down that she didn't move a muscle.

"I've got to get out of here." Riza wheezed trying to get off the table only accomplishing to fall off of it instead. Again she felt something heavy on her back she lifted herself only managing to raise a little bit of the ground. Hawkeye looked at her back to her horror two feathered wings were attached to her back they flapped weakly only to go limp again. The shock from seeing the new appendages caused Hawkeye to collapse again. 'Please let this be a dream' she thought closing her eyes then opening them looking at her back again the wings were still there." Stay calm Riza stay,...stay calm, stay calm" Hwakeye repeated to herself in an in vain effort to do so. Riza curled up into a ball holding herself not paying attention to the being picking her up and placing her back on the bed patting her head before leaving.

Roy had just gotten back from his forth look about of Korff Ave. There was no evidence around "Danmit." he cursed as he went over to his desk. Quickly he toke notice of a packaged box sitting on his desk on top of it was a letter taped to it. Normally he take more caution of packages like this usually Hawkeye would incise on opening it for him just in case it was 's mind grew solemn thinking of her Roy laughed darkly he could barley last a few days without his lieutenant. He toke his letter opener and opened the letter sliding out a stained piece of paper reading the paper his blood boiled.

_Dear Colonel Roy Mustang_,

_It has come to my attention that you are the superior to Riza Hawkeye. Well, you know she is missing well technically_ _now she is not she is with me or, "has" been with me my employer's men toke her and gave her to me. Do not worry at the moment she is only suffering a fever and shock at the moment which she will recover from the fever soon. Anyway ah yes you should give up your search Mustang your in over your head but, from what I've read of you you won't give in. So I will give you a sporting chance to get back you subordinate in closed within the package are some things that will ether drive you to find her or even help you find her. Goodday_

_ Sincerely,_

_ps. Don't even try to look up my name in records you won't find it. Also just to push your buttons I would like to tell you Hawkeye's new title experiment number 67 ._

'That sick bastard!' Mustang's mind roared tearing open the package in the box was a slightly dirty uniform jacket and some sort of bird's feather. Roy attempted to calm himself long enough to think of how he could use this letter and things in the package to find Riza but, how could he! This man was acting like this was a game for his amusement. What was even worse at the end of the letter he referred to Riza has an experiment.'What the hell are they doing to her!' Mustang's hands were shaking in angry thats when Havoc entered to office.

"Boss, why do you look like the chief**(referring to Fullmetal aka. The shirmp Edward Elric:D)** when someone calls him short." the only answer he got was the letter shoved in his face as Havoc read his brow furrowed in angry but, he was no where near as pissed as Roy.

"K' Mustang you got to chill and not let this get to ya' at least the guy whos got Lt. is feeling cocky that means when we get him he won't see it coming. It won't do Hawkeye any good if you going running around the city burning everything up till you find her." Havoc put a hand on Mustang's shoulder to help calm him Mustang sighed

"Your right ok" he toke a deep breath then exhaled before continuing. "First off call Hughes get him down here he is much better at this than I am. Get him down here to my office than get everyone else here too we need to come up with a game plan."

"Yes, Sir!" Havoc saluted than left. Mustang rubbed his temples before picking up the feather. It had a brown base coat but had white lines going slated into the quail of it Roy ran his finger through it feeling the softness of it. Somehow this small little feather seemed to calm him it made him think of Hawkeye.

Riza became somewhat aware of presence above her. Then she felt something cold and wet on her forehead

"Thats cold." She mumbled weakly even if the person didn't care what she thought. The person lifted up her torso bringing a cup to her lips tipping it not to forcefully as if saying this will help please drink it. Riza complied sipping the liquid the warm drink was not unwelcome seeing as her body seemed to absorb the coldness from the cloth on her head. After the being put her down hawkeye curled back up her new wings folding themselves over her to bring her warmth soon she fell into a more restful sleep the person leaving once she was but, not before patting her head again peeling her sweat plaster bangs from her head.

**A.N(OK you all were probably able to guess that Hawkeye got wings but come on her name is Hawkeye that just screams bird chimera. Anyway the upload speed I get these up is going to slow down a bit the school week starts back up tomorrow. As much as I would love to type this up in the library instead of my mythology project I'm not going to have as much time to work on this. Pretty much the point here is this story will get finished just a lot slower speed. Thats it as always reviews are loved good day peoples. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N(OK I may get out another chapter tonight but it probably if it happens won't be till around 11 12ish. That will only happen if I can't fall asleep. I really don't want to go to school I rather keep writing but all well on to the story my friends!)**

chapter 4

Mustang scanned the office which now housed all his subordinates minus Hawkeye and plus Hughes.

"Ok obviously the jacket is Hawkeye's its probably just this 's way of showing he does have her." Hughes started completely serious no bits of his normal family crazed self showing."The feather though I can't make heads or tails of it. I mean her name is Hawkeye so he could just be making fun of that."

"hmmm Falman what kind of feather is this anyway?" Mustang asked handing the feather to him. Falman looked over the feather before speaking

"Its a red-tailed hawk feather sir, _Buteo jamaicensis. _It appears to be a contour feather there is something odd about it."

"Odd? Please explain." Mustang leaned back in his chair hands folded intently listening to him.

"Although its appearance points towards it being a contour feather it is far to large to be so. I estimate that a bird with a feather this size would be around 100 pounds or more."

"Thats a big bird." Havoc commented.

"Indeed." Falman gave the feather back to Roy who fingered the soft fluff once it was back in his possession.

"Ok Fuery, did the taps you have in my office pick up anything. The post office already told us they didn't put the package here so they must have done it personally." Mustang turned to the young sergeant who was listening to the recording.

"No sir, only some shuffling so far... wait I got something." Fuery closed his eyes trying to focus on the noises coming from his head phones. After a moment his eyes shot open he jumped up taking his equipment with him taking it and putting it on mustang's desk. Unplugging the head phones so all may hear it he pressed play.

"You guys might want to hear this." The recording was quiet then footsteps could be heard and some shuffling like Fuery said before. After a few moments a voice could be heard it was deep but held a happy go lucky tune to it.

"Why do I have to do all the dirty work? Man Hoffman's an idiot to taunt this Mustang dude like this. Aw well not my problem." The door could be heard opening." Hope, Tom's got 67 covered for now. Oh and I'm betting ya got this room taped Mustang haha. Well, I better be getting back to the 'Sewers'" The clicking of the door closing could be heard before Fuery stopped the recording. Roy leaned back towards his desk his elbows on the desk head resting on his knuckles.

"Well, it looks like this doesn't have the loyalty of his men. This could be could be used to our advantage. Havoc, Breda, I want you two to check out any sewer entrances close to or on Korff Ave."

"Yes, Sir!" The two saluted then left.

"Fuery, once they find an entrance that looks like it might be the one they used get Black Hayate. He might be able sniff Hawkeye out.

"Yes, Sir." Fuery left leaving Hughes and Mustang alone.

"Your worried about her" Hughes stated the obvious. Mustang sighed leaning back covering his face with his hands.

"Doesn't even cover it Hughes. He is calling her an experiment every time I read over that part of the note I want to go find this guy and burn him within an inch of his life. Plus just the fact that Hawkeye isn't here is getting to me." Mustang groaned letting his arms go limp over each side of the chair. The one hand still holding the feather.

"Does that mean when we find her you'll finally get a wife."

"Hughes..."

"Hey someone has to brighten the mood and since a certain horrible pyromaniac burn my new photos for today." Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of early when mustang burned the photos after he entered the office. "Without my beautiful wife and Elicia to destroy the gloom of the office. It is my duty to bring up your moral by giving hope of taking Hawkeye as a wife when we get her back." Hughes grinned happily as Roy hit his head on the desk.

A few hours later Havoc and Breda found a manhole that was fairly close to where Hawkeye was taken. So now Roy, Hughes and Black Hayate were just now entering the sewer in search of the lieutenant.

"Don't you think we should have brought more back up." Hughes said while Mustang climbed down the ladder.

"We'll be fine." Roy got off the ladder leaning his face down to be at eye level with Hayate."Ok boy, can you find Hawkeye for us." The pup barked in respond eager to help find his missing master. Hayate sniffed the ground barked again then made his way through the sewer. After walking what seemed like miles through the dreary sewers the dog stopped sniffing a bit before clawing at the wall next to him. Hayate whined then turned to his companions. Hughes aimed a flashlight at the wall Roy hands trailed over the bricks. Till he pulled out some chalk drawing a transmutation circle placing his hands on it the wall glowed a bright blue-white color before disappearing. Behind the wall it lead out into a hallway that sort of reminded Mustang of a hospital in appearances. The three made their way Maes keeping his hidden knife ready Roy's hand poised to snap. The farther they got into the structure low growls and other inhuman noises were being admitted from deeper parts of the building. They turned a corner only to be greeted by a man leaning lazily against the wall. The man had a long tail hanging behind him wolf like ears turning towards them. Eyes hidden behind white bangs he spoke

"Sup' there party people. I assume you are Colonel Mustang yes?"

"Are you the bastard that toke my lieutenant?" Roy demanded his angry rising.

"Me oh no I was taken too a lonnnnnnnngggg while back. 67 is sleeping now so hush hush please don't want to wake her. I don't think shes gotten over the what dear old doc has done yet. By the way the name is 424 I'm going to take your question as a yes I'm Mustang." Before he could question the care free wolf man further Hughes spoke up.

"Are you the pers... wolf...thing who delivered the package?"

"Yes indeedy dandy that be me." 424 paused as if thinking for a minute before finishing." You know your lucky you got here so fast Hoffman just ordered us to move all subjects including 67. I was just about to when I smelled your fluffy friend here. I could show you where she is but, I was given orders that if Mustang got here to get 67 and bolt for the new what to do what to do?" 424 put his hand on his chin as if thinking. Roy's brow furrowed in frustration and angry.

"I'll say this once because I don't like being given the run around. Where. Is. My. Lieutenant." on que gunshots came from down the hall. A door at the far end of it burst open as a man walked backwards out gun raised. The man didn't get a chance to shot as a bullet flew through his head. A winged Hawkeye wandering out of the room still rather ill. Roy eye widen about to dash after her but, 424 let out a thunderous howl before tackling him to the ground using clawed hands to tear at his gloves. Maes taking his knife aimed for his head when...

"Thats quite enough now 424 yield." A lab coated man calmly said holding a gun to Riza's head taking the gun she had. 424 listened getting off Roy leaving his gloves in tatters. Roy got up nothing less than pure rage within at the man holding a gun to _his_ lieutenant's head. He turned his gaze to her now being able to take in her appearance or more importantly the wings folded against her back. The wings were a dark brown with white coloring on the tips of most feathers blood sprinkling them. Roy clenched his fist at the sight sadly not being able to snap burning the man he assumed was Dr. Hoffman. Other than the wings she looked sickly her pale skin covered in sweat, eyes shut tight as if in pain.

"Now, now, Mustang can't have you taking away my experiment now can I." four armed guards came up from behind Roy and Maes before they could respond to the man. They aimed their guns at their heads, the safeties' could be heard clicking off. Another guard came out of the room Riza was in rubbing an already bruising part of his face. The doctor gave him the gun which he pushed into Hawkeye's head guiding her away out of sight. She complied not before locking eyes with Mustang for a moment he nodded as she turned a corner out of sight. Roy signaled to Maes who nodded in the blink of an eye two knives found their way in the guards' heads. Before the other two could shot Mustang grabbed the guns pointing them away from them shoving the weapons from their hands. He punched the one while Maes tackled the other once both were down the two turn to the doctor and 424 who were no longer there.

"Where they go!" Maes exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter lets get Hawkeye!"

"Roger." The two dashed down the hall where Riza was lead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N(I'm thinking about making an extra or bonus chapter that shows chapter 4 from Riza's point of view may or may not get to that.)**

chapter 5

Riza struggled for the gun against the guard. Her weaken state didn't help things nor did the wings bringing off her balance. The guard snatched her wrists throwing her to the wall. Riza quickly recovered dodging an incoming punch unfurling the one wing she effectively slapped the man' Least these things are good for something.' Hawkeye thought. She then kicked him in the stomach, luckily this guard didn't have metal armor. The man crumpled to the ground Hawkeye giving a finishing punch to the head. Riza leaned back against the wall panting coughing a few times before sliding down to sit.

"Hawkeye!" Hawkeye's head snapped to the direction her name was being called. She gave a slight smile to Roy and Maes as they dashed down the to here.

"Hello, Sir are you all right?" Riza asked in between breaths for air.

"Lt. I'm not the one who was imprisoned by some lunatic, please worry about yourself." Roy knelt down seeing the collar that branded her as an experiment he drew a quick circle transmuting it off. Then he felt her forehead she still carried a mild fever and the tussle with the guard didn't help. Hayate curled up next to her and whined Riza petted the pup in response. While Roy tended to Hawkeye Maes looked over the guard taking the gun that lay abandoned after it was dropped in the fight. Taking in the man Maes toke notice that this man was no human. He had pointed fangs and ears other than that he appeared human. Maes ready the gun as the man groaned coming to Mustang got up moving in front of Hawkeye to protect her as he to readied for the man to wake.

"hmpf, ugggggg what uhhhh happened?" The man sat up rubbing his head.

"You were just about to tell us everything you know about this lab and, Dr. Hoffman." Mustang glared at the man.

"Oh I'm being interrogated. Look I'm a victim in this too Hoffman kidnaped me about a month or two ago." He ran his hand through his black hair showing off the pointed ears.

"Then why are you acting as a guard for him?" Mustang questioned curious why both him and this 424 character would work for a man who treated them as lab rats.

"He said he would work out a formula to change me back to normal and, as incentive he got rid of some wings I had attached to my arms. I think thats as far as it goes though. I don't know any of his plans sorry." He brought his knees to his chest looking down in sadness.

"Who are you then?" Hawkeye spoke perking up a bit finally breathing at an even pace.

"I'm Axle sorry that he got you too." Mustang's angry lessened for the man before him.

"If you agree to work with us to bring this operation down we'll try our best to find a way to fix you. I can't guarantee we can though." Roy looked sorrowful at Riza who just looked away.

"Its all right if you can't fix me at least I look mostly human. I feel bad for you though." Axle said turning to Hawkeye."I don't know to much about the science about how he does this to us but, I do know the wings can't just be cut off something about the muscles in the wings are connected to the ones in your back. I'd image if you were to remove them you do some pretty bad damage to those muscles." Hawkeye became more downcast mumbling an its ok before putting a straight face back on. Mustang quickly decided to change the topic seeing Riza's sadness.

"Will you corporate?"

"Ya I'll help follow me I know a quick way out. Since doc had made his exit most of the guards are gone to let's go." Roy put Riza's arm around his neck to support her as they followed Axle. Maes kept a knife ready just in case he was going to betray them. As they continued their way through the maze like labs. Hawkeye stop her eyes beginning to burn again closing her eyes placing a hand over her eyes.

"Lt. are you OK?" moving Hawkeye to lean against the wall Mustang's hand went to hers the one that was over her eyes.

"Ya I'm fine Sir,ug its just my eyes are burning." She removed her hand going to open her eyes only to shut them tight again.

"Do you know anything that can help her?" Maes questioned Axle moving next to Mustang to attempt to help Hawkeye.

"There is not much I can do. I've seen the doctor make other bird chimera. He explained it to another doctor as the eyes are adapting to the bird genes or something like that."

"Is anything else going to happen to her?" Maes continued to question concern rising in both men as Riza became paler looking like she might pass out soon.

"Well, have you gotten any pain or something like that in your stomach or any other internal part of your body yet?"Riza nodded sliding down to the floor one hand clutching her stomach the other holding onto Roy him following her down."Ok we should cover her ears with something if I remember right these pains are just the last I guess you could call them abilities from whatever the doc made her half."

"Why do we need to cover her ears though nothing is wrong with them?" Maes put a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder while Mustang had one on her back once she stared to throw up to the side.

"Most birds have really good hearing so when her ears go to adapt to that for a while a pin drop is going to sound like a chorus of guns going off to her." Roy not wanting to waste anymore time scoped Riza off the ground then told Axle to continue leading the way out. After a few minutes of walking Riza flinched before Roy could question it she answered about what just happened.

"I hear someone coming they're being very loud." The men assumed what Axle had predicted was now occurring for even with his improved hearing he could only faintly hear what hawkeye was talking about but just barley. A sharp clicking sounded out becoming louder as the men prepared for it. The being came from a door not to far off from them before any one pounced Axle raised his hand yelling Ralph to the now in full view chimera. Unlike Axle it was apparent this chimera was far older around his 70's. Ralph as Axle identified pushed his glasses closer to his face turning piercing yellow eyes towards the group a forked tong flicking out as he approached.

"Another chimera well beats more guards." Maes shrugged moving next to Axle to greet the new comer. Mustang cradled Riza closer to him wanting nothing more than to get out of here. Hawkeye didn't resist him or just to concerned that every word someone spoke felt like a hammer to her ears not counting the multitude of new sounds she could hear now.

"I take it you finally found your way out of this Axle." as Axle went to answer Ralph turned his gaze to Riza."I take it this is the girl 424 gave the honor of helping a bit" Axle nodded Roy's grip on Riza tightening not liking the way this man looked at Hawkeye. Mustang went lock eyes with the man to show if he hurt his lieutenant there'd be a problem but, he turned away drawing a circle on the floor before transmuting a ladder that lead up to what looked to be a man hole cover.

"There you go my boy."

"Thanks Ralph, it would've taken much longer to get out I completely forgot there was a hole here." Maes thanked him as well Mustang just nodding his head in thanks. Everyone made their way up the ladder out of the sewers except Ralph and Mustang. Roy tried to find a way to carry her up without dropping her the wings making things more difficult by getting in the way. Maes called from the up top saying he is coming back down to help get Hawkeye up there. Roy handed Riza up to Maes who raised her up to Axle just as Mustang went to climb the ladder Ralph handed him a folder full of papers. He looked at the chimera confused before he cleared things up.

"They're notes I've taken on the chimera is creating. The chances though are high that their is nothing or no one minus the doctor himself who can return that woman or any of us to normal."

"Your not coming?" he put the folder under his arm trying not to believe the lieutenant couldn't be returned her normal state.

"No, but I'l keep in touch your Mustang right? I have to stay I'm the one who makes sure nobody dies in the process of changing. The woman is through the worst of it once her eyes and ears adept to their new enhanced state she should be fine physical." Roy nodded heading up through the man hole back up to the streets of Central.

**A.N( Riza's doesn't talk much or you find out what she is thinking in this chapter that will come next chapter. OK see ya next time as always reviews are loved.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N(I have to admit this chapter has been the hardest to write I can't really imagine how Hawkeye would take being turned into a chimera. So I sort of just toke the ball and ran with on this chapter. I hope Riza(or anyone else) doesn't come off as to out of character ok now that I'm done talking enjoy the chapter.) **

chapter 6

Hawkeye sipped the orange juice the hospital provided. After a few days barley eating or drinking it was a welcomed change. Once they had gotten out of the sewers Mustang had rushed her to the hospital only to hear what she already knew. The wings couldn't be removed by surgery means Riza hadn't even bothered to keep listening once the doctor told her that. She tried to look on the bright side other than the new limps she was sporting she was in fairly good health. Her eyes had long stop burning as did her ears return to normal as did her temperature. Interrupting Riza's thoughts her wings twitched she hadn't really gain control over them yet nor did she really feel their presence except for the weight on her back. But now as she sat in the hospital every so often she'd feel them twitch or fidget and the urge to move them went through her. She wouldn't though even though they were starting to be like one's restless legs after sitting for extended periods of time. Riza wanted to believe she could return to normal but there were no know successful attempts to separate chimera's once they were merged together with alchemy or medicine. There could be hope for her once she thought a little more on it most if not all chimeras were made with alchemy. Riza was no expert when it came to alchemy but, she knew it wasn't alchemy that changed her. The memories of it were sketchy she remembered being put on the table pain some more pain then fading in and out of conciseness. Riza cut her thoughts short when Roy entered the room taking a seat next to her bed. He looked like something had pissed him off but he was trying to hid it from her. He gave her a small smile whatever was bothering him still somewhat apparent only to Riza though.

"What's wrong?" she asked his smile morphed into a frown he sighed.

"One of the doctors or nurses blabbed about your...condition which then the media got a hold of which caused headquarters to give a brief summary on what is going on. Now we got people worried about this ." he paused adding with a sad look."Sorry we couldn't keep what has happened to you on the down low. I had to order guards at the entrance so reporters would keep out." His face further darkened."Some people even want to lock you up they think your dangerous." Riza heartbeat quickened her dangerous? She wasn't dangerous was she? And the thought of the media coming after her. Riza was normally a private person these wings already made her feel like some sort of freak she didn't want reporters following her around just to support that fact. That raised a question to her what was she going to do would she return to work would she go into hiding of sorts. Riza didn't want anything getting in the way of protecting Mustang she hoped she still be able to do so despite this.

"You OK Lt.?" Roy placed a hand on her shoulder he wished he could do something he could tell the thought of the media unnerved her. He also wished he understood a single part of the notes Ralph had given him. It wasn't alchemy that Hoffman was using to make the chimeras he was certain of that. It might have been a mix of both alchemy and medicine he couldn't be sure though he may ask Fullmetal for some insight as well as doctor Knox. First though was Riza knowing her she would want to keep working with him. Roy wouldn't mind if she did so from the shadows but, with the media knowing about her it wouldn't really matter. He just hoped if she did people wouldn't give her too much grief it was false hope though.

"I won't lie sir I've had better days." Roy's brow furrowed Riza rarely if ever admitted her problems to him it was him first and foremost.

"Lt. they plan on releasing you in a few hours I hope you won't mind some company taking you home." Mustang locked eyes speaking without having to say a word sending Hawkeye the message.

"I understand Sir." She understood not only did he not want to leave her at the mercy of the media alone, he blamed himself last time he let her walk home she was attacked. Roy had NO intentions of letting that happen again.

"Good I'll be back I have to call Hughes real quick." He stood up to leave before doing so he toke her hand in his lifting it to his lips giving it a kiss. He left without another word leaving a blushing Hawkeye to her thoughts.

**A.N( This chapter is a little shorter than normal but whatever. As always reviews are loved see ya next time.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N(OK sorry this chapter toke so long I got suck on what to do for it but its all good now hope you enjoy it.)**

chapter 7

"HEY ROY! Guess what Eylisa just got back from the park and she gave me a flower! She was so adorable giving it to me!" Hughes nearly shouted over the phone Mustang letting out a loud groan. For the last five minutes he has been trying to get Maes to be quiet about his wife and kid for a second and listen.

"Now Roy there is no need to be jealous that you don't have a beautiful wife and the cutest kid ever!" Before he could go off ranting about how he should marry someone Mustang growled out

"Hughes will you forget about your family for a second." Roy quickly continued before Maes could retort." What did your team find down in that lab?" After the three had returned from the underground lab Maes had sent a team down to investigate. Since when him and Roy went down there they were to preoccupied looking for Hawkeye. Hughes turned serious when answering him.

"Sadly nothing all we found down there were a bunch of empty cages, some sort of operating room and, what looked like a study but they must have cleaned it out of any notes or research." Roy muttered a quick damn it before asking another question that was on his mind.

"Ok maybe Axle can give us a hand. First I need to know do we know who the hell leaked to the media what happened to Hawkeye?" Roy was starting to get pissed off by the journalists presence many had gathered at the hospital to try to get a story for their papers about Riza's new condition. The hospital staff had begun to complain to him about it and he had to post a few guards around to keep them out. In other words Roy just wanted to find out who let this out so he could burn them to a crisp.

"Sorry Roy no one clear is to blame. If you want to snap at anyone it be the entire hospital staff it was probably a few gossiping nurses and doctors. I got to go but before I do..." Roy could sense a family rant coming on before Hughes could start Roy slammed the phone on its receiver.

"And people call me the animal that growl you let out made you seem like the chimera here." Axle said approaching Mustang.

"Hello Axle your just in time. I needed to ask you something." Mustang frustration from his phone call going away he spoke more calmly.

"Oh ya, well before you do I have a question how much trouble could I get in for beating up a journalist?" Roy chuckled at the question.

"A good bit and I need you so try not to get yourself thrown in prison. Anyway I needed to know if you had any idea on where Hoffman toke his operation?" Axle put his hand on his chin closing his eyes in thought.

"hmmmmm, he has a good couple places where he sets up shop but, once he finds out which he probably already has that I'm helping you. He won't set up at any places I know of who knows though you might what to check them out else?" Mustang nodded.

"Ya, what do you know about this 424 character?" Axle's expression changed to one of extreme distaste.

"You mean the wolf guy?" Mustang nodded again."That asshole I don't know what is up with him. One minute he'll be helping you the next he is helping Hoffman. I don't know what to tell you about him he can give some really useful help sometimes but other times he will be your downfall." Roy sighed 'Well, none of this is helping. I'm running out of leads maybe Hawkeye remembers something that can help. Then again I'm betting she rather not think about what happened down there. Guess I'll check any leads I have left till Hawkeye can leave here.' With that thought Mustang made his exit out of the hospital.

Somewhere else within the hospital a journalist by the name of Jason had somehow managed to sneak his way through the hospital.

'Yes! Okay Jason you already know what room this Lieutenant is in. All you need to do is get in, get a picture and, if she is willing maybe ask a few questions. Then its story of the year, promotion and, big raise for me.'Jason grew a huge grin at the thought of getting a raise. He turned a corner looking down the hall where the Lieutenant's room should be. Jason spotted the room. It not being hard to find seeing as there was a solider standing stiff and at attention in front of the door. 'This is going to be tough.' Jason thought he was hoping if there was a guard he hoped the guard was going to be lazy and not really care about what he was doing. By the looks of this soldier there was no sweet talking his way in. The soldier had a no nonsense look on him that screamed you will have hell before you get in this room. Jason racked his brain on how to get in before an idea hit him. He causally walked over to the soldier quickly glancing at his rank so he knew how to address him.

" Hey Major one of your comrades sent me up here with a message." Jason kept a happy harmless look on himself making sure to hide his journalist stuff from view.

"Who?" the soldier asked his voice gruff.

"Can't remember his name but he wanted your help something about a radio host getting a bit pushy about getting in." The major seemed to accept this and quickly made his way to where his supposed comrades were. After he was out of sight Jason grinned happily quietly opening the door slowly trying not to alert the rumored chimera inside. He poked his head inside when a calm but clearly irritated voice spoke.

"You do know once that major gets back your going to be in a whole mess of trouble." Jason jumped at the voice cursing in his head before setting his sight on the woman siting on the bed with her back to him slightly bent over as if looking at something on the other side of the bed. But what caught his attention were the multi colored wings folded neatly against her back. A hole was made in the back her black turtle neck t shirt so she could still wear the clothing. Jason continued to gawk at them before snapping out of it when she turned slightly to face him her amber eyes shooting a glare that could kill even while the rest of her face stayed at one of natural indifference.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was calm but Jason could tell if he messed with this woman he'd be dead. Now not as confidant as when he first came to the hospital he moved a little farther into the room closing the door behind him. Grabbing his camera he some how formed the words asking for a picture among other things about the paper he worked for and the story he wished to write on her state. The room went silent as she glared at him before almost venomously saying

"No. Go find another story to write about. Now leave." She turned away from him again the wings unfolded a bit and stiff in a position that an angry bird would put their wings in. Without a second thought he quickly snapped a photo and bolted for the door. There was no way he was going to leave this story be. When he opened to door to dash out though he ran straight into a military uniform the impact sent him stumbling back onto the floor. He looked up to see a raven haired man with a look of pure murder gazing down at him.

"Colonel!" The Lieutenant rose from her bed in salute.

"At ease Hawkeye. Now why are _you_ here bothering my lieutenant?" Jason pretty much shit himself when the Colonel toke a step closer appearing like he might kill him right then and there.

**A.N(Yaaaahhhh Mustang is going to murder Jason yahhhh. Anyway Jason won't be making to many more appearances after the next chapter in this story. So be ready for the next chapter cause Roy kicking journalist ass hoary!As always reviews are loved and I thank all who have taken the time to do so. I will start working on the next chapter ASAP:D) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.(Hey people two updates in one day to make up that I toke so long with chapter 7 ok here you go chapter 8. oh and i tried to make this chapter a bit longer for xXPeaceReaperXxX thank you for reviewing friend^^)**

chapter 8

Roy was planing to head back to headquarters for a bit to check out any leads he had but, he decided that he wouldn' wanted to spend a little while with Hawkeye make sure she was all right. Before he went back to the hospital he stopped by a bakery to pick up a little something for Riza. To his surprise when he returned to Hawkeye's room a fairly young man ran right into him then collapsed on the ground from the impact. Once Roy saw the camera and the traditional reporters hat he was wearing rage bubbled up inside him.'Don't these reporters know when to leave a story rest. He better not of said anything to upset Riza.'

"Didn't you think I put guards up around for a reason." Roy spoke to him every word coming out fairly calm despite his urge to make a bonfire out of the reporter.

"Hey come on can't you let me go. This story could make the paper people eat weird things like this up." Roy saw Riza flinch and look down sadness overcoming her demeanor at the reporters calling her new state weird. Before Roy could rip into the man for saying such a thing about his lieutenant the major that he had left to guard the door returned. Mustang thought he should scold the major for allowing the reporter to get through but, he rather just invoke punishment on the reporter himself.

"Major just in time take this man into custody for trespassing." Roy picked up the man's camera" I will be confiscating this from you." The major handcuffed him then lead him away the reporting making his clear distaste for it clear by shouting things that Roy didn't bother to listen to.'I'll deal with him later.' he thought inwardly grinning like a madman at what he would do to toke the film from the camera putting it in his pocket before putting the camera aside. He then turned to Riza who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor. Roy looked softly at her taking a seat next to her putting an arm around her shoulders. Hawkeye tensed under his touch before relaxing taking her gaze away from the floor she meet Mustang's inky black eyes with her own amber ones. The pure despair and sadness Roy say in her eyes made his heart sank. Roy put a hand on the one wing before saying.

"Don't let that reporter get to you Hawkeye. Your still just as normal as everyone else." Mustang gave her a small smile but it turned into a frown when she just looked back to the floor.

"But I'm not sir, I'm some sort of freak." Roy could barley take to see her like this. Now he wanted to torch that reporter even more.

"Hawkeye look at me." Her eyes stayed on the floor.

"Hawkey... Riza" Riza's head snapped up at her name she slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"Riza your still the same as you were before. Don't let anyone say differently with or without wings your still same old Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." he finished talking with a smile after a moment a tiny one appeared on Riza's face as well and she nodded.

"Yes, Sir." Roy's smile grew put his arm back around her then pulled her towards him and into a hug. She sat there stiff as a board for a few seconds before relaxing wrapping her arms around his waist. Roy knew he shouldn't be doing this fraternization laws said they both could be in big trouble for this but, he couldn't just stand by while she wallowed in despair.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that. Luckily they separated before a nurse came in telling Hawkeye she was free to leave now. The two may their way out of the hospital stopping at the entrance. Riza stopped at the sight of several members of the media waiting around outside. Her wings went rigid the feathers sticking up making the wings appear fluffy. Roy might say she looked cute but he didn't like to see her so on edge.

"Major would you please get the media out of here." The major who toke Jason out saluted him. Then him and a few other soldiers went to clear out the reporters.

"You didn't have to do that sir." Even though she was extremely grateful he did so.

"Its no trouble Hawkeye" after the media finally gave in and left hoping they'll be able to get a shot at Riza later. Roy lead Riza to his car and before she could protest ushered her into the passenger side so he could drive. They pulled out of the hospital and Roy toke her home.

It was now later that night it was a little after nine o'clock and, Roy had long taken Riza home. He stayed awhile at her house talking with her. The two had talked about a few different topic one in particular would be if Riza planed on returning to work or not. She didn't want to stop helping Roy but it was clear she was nervous about going back. So he decided to let her come to work but she could leave if she didn't feel she be able to continue. He also secretly promised himself anyone who gave her problems would meet his wrath. Roy had bid Hawkeye farewell now he sat on his couch looking at a book he was clearly not reading what so ever. After a few more minutes Mustang put down the book making his way out the door choosing to check up on Hawkeye one more time before being satisfied. He walked out into the cool afternoon air strolling his way to Hawkeye's house. It might have been faster to drive but, her house wasn't to far away. Soon he was in the tiny neighborhood that made up where she lived. He walked up to her simple little house that was only two stories high. Roy knocked on the door, nothing he couldn't even hear Black Hayate barking. He knocked again still nothing. Although he may regret it Roy pulled out the spare key to the house she gave him. He smiled fondly remembering how he had to pester her none stop till she gave him one. Roy remembered saying it was equivalent exchange since she had a key his house. Mustang opened the door slowly making his way in. Everything seemed normal Roy went to her bed room opening the door Mustang grinned and attempted to hold in a laugh. Hawkeye was currently sleeping but what made the scene comical was her sleeping position. She was sleeping backwards on her bed her head at the foot of the bed her feet at the head. One arm was gripping a pillow close to her head she was just border line hugging it. The rest of her limbs were sprawled out over the rest of the bed. Including her wings which were spread out to full wing span hanging off the side of the bed some. What completed her current position was Hayate who was sleeping comfortably between the wings snuggled up against her feathers. Roy couldn't hold it in and laughed at the adorableness of his subordinate. Sadly that woke her she raised her head looking at Roy who was leaning against the door frame to support himself as he laughed.

"I don't see what is so funny about sneaking into people's homes Colonel." He just grinned at her she intern let out a groan then buried her head into the mattress.

"Aww come on Hawkeye you not glad see to me?" Roy finally started to control his laughter.

"No it toke me forever to fall asleep. Now that I did you come sneaking into my house and, wake me , I kind of hate you now." Hawkeye said her head raised again so he could hear her.

"Awwww Hawkeye you hurt me right here." Pointing at his heart he made a face of hurt sadness.

"hahaha anyway how come you can't sleep?" he asked a grin and happy tone hiding that he was concerned if she was okay or not.

"Just getting used to these things." Her wings raising up sightly before she let them relax again."I couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep and apparently my hearing as improved a lot now." Mustang gave a confused look wondering how her hearing could effect her sleep so she elaborated.

"Thanks to my better hearing now I can hear my neighbor's daughter next door with her boyfriend let's just say her mother would not approve of her actions now." At that Mustang couldn't hold back the his laughter tears formed in his eyes just thinking about what Hawkeye was hearing.

"Hey don't laugh how would you like to listen to that!" Hawkeye sat up Hayate leaving his spot on her back leaving the room to find some other place to sleep. Riza huffed and folded her arms over her chest like a pouting child.

"hahaha... I'm sorry hahaha... Hawkeye that is just rich." Riza waited while he got the last of the laughs out.

"Ok ahah ok I'm done I just wanted to check up to make sure your fine. You sure you want to come into work no one would blame you for not." Hawkeye looked away before speaking

"Thank you sir and yes I'm sure even if I didn't come to work what would I do hide away in my house until we find this Hoffman guy and, see if he can return me to normal. And if we or him can't fix me I have to get use to the fact that I may be like this for the rest of my life. I can't just hide from everyone." Mustang smile at her courage. She could easily just stay home but, no she would never run and hide from something thats his Riza.

"Don't worry Hawkeye we will get you back to normal." Roy's cheerful grin was contagious Hawkeye found herself smiling widely at his optimism.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow Hawkeye. Oh and would you like to walk to work with me tomorrow?" Riza could see the real reason behind his offer he could tell she was nervous and, he wanted to tell her he'd be here with her.

"As long as you can wake up early enough Colonel. Some of us actually come to work on time." She grinned at him.

"Hey I wake up early...sometimes ok ok but I'll be here see you tomorrow, night Hawkeye." with that he left Hawkeye bidding him good night as well. Once he was gone Hawkeye curled up into a ball wings wrapping themselves around her preparing herself for tomorrow hoping going to work wasn't a mistake.

The next morning after Riza made some adjustments to her uniform shirt and jacket so she could wear it. Once that was done she proceeded with her morning as usual. As she put up her hair in the mirror she toke the time to really look at herself. From the front as long as she kept them folded you could only slightly see the wings. Riza turned around to take a look at them she frowned. Unlike at the hospital where she could only vaguely know of their presence. Now she could feel them and had some sort of control over them. What worried her was she was starting to get used to them she hoped there would be some way to be rid of them. She could deal with the enhanced sight and hearing because people couldn't notice those unless she told them. These wings however stood out permanently setting her out from the crowd. Riza cursed under her breath how could she let herself be kidnapped. How could she let them do this to her! Hawkeye's normal calm demeanor broke and she punch the mirror her image shattering.

"Danmit!" she cursed clutching her now injured hand in her other.'Danmit keep it together Riza.' she cursed again at her own stupidity for punching a mirror when of course it would hurt.

"Hawkeye." Riza gasped turning to the bathroom entrance to see Roy standing there. He walked up to her taking her cut up hand he began to use the medicine cabinet's supplies to wrap her hand.

"You wouldn't respond to my knocks so I let myself in." He spoke gently as he began to clean the wound. Riza just looked down at the floor after he finished cleaning and wrapping her hand he gave a light kiss to her knuckles causing her to give another small gasp. He moved in front of her mirror pieces cracking under his boots. Roy cupped her face in his hand making her look up at him.

"You know these wings just make you look even more beautiful." Riza was shocked a blush formed on her cheeks.

"yo..you think I'm beautiful." Roy nodded.

"I always thought you were. Like I said before Riza with or without wings your still you." Roy pulled her into an embrace holding her tightly never wanting to let go. Riza accepted the hug faster than the one at the hospital. When they pulled apart Hawkeye smiled softly at him.

"Now you ready?" He held out his hand she toke it his larger hand holding her smaller one tightly. Some how Riza thought things might turn out all right as they made their way to work.

**(Mustang didn't really give Jason a good beating but don't worry I'm waaay to evil to just let him off the hook Jason will be beat up one way or the other. I also tried to get some humor in this chapter how it work out?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N(OK next chapter sorry I'm a liar Jason doesn't get pounded into bits in this chapter ether. I'll get to it sooner or later well at least that will give you something to hope for each chapter.)**

chapter 9

The walk to work was uneventful to Mustang's surprise. He expected reporters to be on the look out for Hawkeye but, it must have been too early he assumed. He wished he could have kept hold of Riza's hand to help ease her stress. Her eyes repeatedly scanned the area for people no doubt worried of someone's reaction to her. Once they neared HQ a the two could see a figure leaning against a wall. As they approached Mustang could make out who the person was ' Its that damn reporter how did he get out of military custody! ' Roy's mind raged. Mustang saw Hawkeye tense out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! kid how the hell did you get out of custody!" Mustang yelled gaining the man's attention.

"Hey I'm not a kid you know the name is Jason!"

"I don't care what your name is I asked you a question!"

"Aww come on I was just trying to get a story. Please, Lieutenant can I just get a picture or two of you so I'll have a story, maybe even answer a few questions please?" Jason folded his hands together in a begging motion as if praying she'll accept. Hawkeye let out an almost animal like growl let causing Jason to jump back and, Mustang to gain an expression of shock and concern.

"No, what has happened to me is none of your business." Hawkeye said though grounded teeth. ' Did..did I just growl at him?' before Hawkeye could confirm to herself that she did Jason spoke waving his arms around.

"Holy shit! You just growled! Well screw everything else I could make a story just on that!" He bolted away before ether of them could give chase. Even so Mustang slipped his glove on and snapped sending a stream of fire after Jason. A yelp could be heard but he just kept running till he was out of sight. Roy sighed in frustration turning to Hawkeye whose eyes were downcast. He tried to say something to comfort her but she turned before he could try heading to HQ. Roy followed suite while plotting ways to murder Jason once he found out where he ran off to.

Once they were inside HQ heading to the office Mustang was internally grateful that there few people were there yet and, the ones who were there seemed to have already heard about what happen to Hawkeye. They would merely gawk at the wings for a second before continuing what they were doing. This as he notice with Hawkeye made her a little less tense since no one seemed to mind to much mind to her wings. The two were soon in their office Hawkeye was about to go get the paperwork from the filing offices. When the door to the office opened the person who enter made Mustang and Hawkeye spring into salute.

"Furhur King Bradley Sir! Do what do we owe the honor." Bradley waved them both off then he turned to Hawkeye.

"I heard about Lieutenant Hawkeye's kidnapping. After I read the report I must say I had a hard time believing what it said had happened." His eyes appeared to scan Hawkeye up and down before concentrating on her wings.

"I commend you Lieutenant. Not many people after being experimented on in a lab would come back to work so quickly."

"Thank you Sir!" Hawkeye said trying to keep her voice steady. She really wished she could move out of the Furhur's one eyed gaze. The way he looked at her sent shrivers down her spine.

"Well then, I now that I've had a look at you. I would like to inform you that your new condition will not interfere with your work. I will allow you to continue your job despite this."

"Thank you again sir." Hawkeye saluted him again. Bradley made his exit waving Hawkeye off while talking.

"No worries Lieutenant feel free to come to me if anyone gives you troubles." Bradley was soon out of sight as the door closed behind him. Riza let out a breath she was holding allowing her muscles to relax from the tension Hawkeye had them in. Her wings unfurled themselves for a moment and hanged limply from her back before neatly folding themselves back.

"The top couldn't come any sooner could it?" Mustang slide into his comfy chair leaning back stretching out. Hawkeye smiled at him

"I'm going to go get today's paperwork sir." On the way out the door Roy called out.

"You sure some of that paper work couldn't somehow get misplaced on the way back here!" Riza chuckled while shaking her head things were almost normal.

Axle rounded another corner for what he feels has been the sixteenth time he has done so.

"This damn building is a maze." He grumbled last night the Colonel had informed him to meet up at his office the next day. He did give him a pass so he wouldn't be arrested for trespassing on military ground. What he failed to do is tell him where the hell his office was! So here Axle was most likely going around in circles trying to find Colonel Mustang's office.

"Argh! Another dead end! Shouldn't there be a map somewhere that says you are here. Mustang's office is here!" Axle punched the wall which only succeeded in him yelping in pain cradling his now throbbing hand.

"Now, Now what did that poor wall do to you" 'wait I know that voice!' Axle spun around to meet 424 leaning lazily against the wall.

"Thats not even your property."

"YOU how did you get in a military base!More importantly what the hell do you want!" 424 picked himself up from the wall and smirked at Axle.

"Don't worry I'm not here for you I have business with feather face. Well, I guess that wouldn't really be a good nickname for her since she only has feathers on the wings but I'll roll with it." 424 put his chin in his hand thinking.

"You mean the Lieutenant?" He didn't give 424 a chance to answer."What do want with her?" 424 grinned not answering him instead dropped a smoke bomb he pulled out of his pocket. Coating the hallway in a thick smoke that made Axle go into a coughing fit. 424 was already gone Axle dashed blindly out of the smoke. He ran his way round another corner around it was what appeared to be a secretary. She was minding her own business reading a paper while she walked.

"hey can you tell me where Mustang's office is?" Axle talked quickly he needed to get there now.

"Mustang? He is right down the hall to the left third door right side." He said a quick thank you before bolting down the hall.'Please be in the office Lieutenant."

Hawkeye fiddle with the photocopier for a third time. 'We really need to get new equipment.'She thought as the machine finally began to work. The copy room was empty this morning it still being a little too early for everyone to be here yet. It was times like this Riza was happy she came in early HQ was fairly calm in the morning. Plus with the amount of time it takes for her to get the photocopier working it be half way to lunch time by then. In reality it wasn't really essential that she copy these papers now they were just going to be put on hold till they find Hoffman. Hawkeye let out another growl thinking of Hoffman it coming out more animalistic than the last. This time though she didn't even notice she growled it almost came naturally. As she waited on the photocopier she saw something scurry across her field of view. Riza pulled out her pistol aiming only to relieve it was a mouse.' A mouse? Argh What in the world is maintenance doing?' The tiny creature pawed at the wall and sniffed. Hawkeye stared at the mouse a strange feeling welling up inside her. She suddenly felt hungry even though she just had breakfast a little while ago. Her wings unfurled and became restless she flapped them a few times to relieve the feeling. The action freighting the mouse, the little animal scurried away into the shadows. Once the mouse was gone the odd feeling subsided leaving Hawkeye confused.

"What was that?" she asked more or less stated to herself.

"Its called your a hungry little hawk that needs food." Hawkeye sprang into action pulling her gun aiming at the voice she remembered.

"Is that how you greet everyone a gun to their face." Riza just cocked the pistol aiming right for 424's head.

"Well then, you know 67 to think I was about to give you some info about your new state. I am a nice guy though so I'll help ya' out anyway. You had a feeling just now didn't you." He didn't wait for confirmation before continuing."I could see the look in your eyes even though you can't tell. You want to know how you saw that mouse." Hawkeye's grip on the gun tightened.

"Dinner. You'll find now you'll find a lot of things you might want to take a bite out of now. Mostly small animals like mice, rats, voles and, even small pets."

"Your sick."

"You say that now but give it time. Besides it would be in your best interests to do so."

"What are you talking about?" 424 grinned in an eery happy manner.

"Accept it or not your half of an animal now. Sooner or later you have to let that animal out or else it will just keep bubbling up till you loss it."

"I think you'll find I'm in complete control of myself."

"You know the last guy who Hoffman changed said the same thing after Hoffman changed him. He was the prototype for Hawk chimeras you could call him your predecessor. Want to know what happened to him. Hoffman gave him plenty of chances to let it out by means of hunting eating the right foods but he refused." 424 paused locking eyes with Hawkeye.

"And he lost it. He went completely feral attacking anything he could find. He even killed and ate some kid of the street after he escaped." It toke a moment for Hawkeye to absorb that information 'No, no I won't do that...I'm...I have control over myself. He could just be lying yes yes he is lying thats it.' Riza's hand that was holding the gun began to shake as did the rest of her body. She tried to steady it with her other hand trying to stay focused on 424 but, her mind was racing. It toke a minute before Hawkeye even realize she wasn't standing anymore but she was pinned to the ground on her back. 424's knee digging into her stomach her pistol lay in pieces across the room. Both her wrists were being held above her head by his hands.

"Come on Hawk show me what you can do or, will this Hawk's wings be clipped." Anger boiled in Hawkeye a low growl came from her. Everything became a blur to Riza then she felt her body moving but she didn't know what she was doing or what was going on around her. She heard growls and snarls coming from somewhere. Riza vaguely felt her self give a hissing sound one might hear from a cat. A brief pain shot through her fingers then she felt a wetness on them that soon covered her hands. When things began to clear her vision returned and she became aware. Riza realized she was no longer pinned to the ground but she was the one pinning 424 down. Blood covered his torso and face several gashes littered his body. She looked to her hands and she gasped scrambling off 424. Not only were they covered in blood but, they were now rough almost scale like with sharp black talons on the tips of her fingers.

"Not bad for a newbie." 424's voice didn't even register to her. 424 began to limp his was over to her when a voice rang out.

"Get the hell away from my Lieutenant!" A snap echoed and flames engulfed 424 leaving nothing but a burnt skeleton behind. Mustang rushed over to Riza ignoring the skeleton crumbling into ash.

"Hawkeye! Hawkeye?" Roy tried to put an arm around her shoulder but she clambered away. Gluing herself to the wall she wrapped her arms around herself. Talons digging so hard into her arms they drew blood.

"Hawkeye your alright, your alright Hawkeye." Riza just kept shaking her head mumbling something he couldn't make out.

"Come on Hawkeye I'm going to take you away from here ok?" Roy spoke gently and softly hoping to calm her down enough to get her to the infirmary. It must of work because Hawkeye gave an almost none existent nod. Roy saw it slowly and in the most non threatening way posable he made his way over to her. Taking her in his arms he lifted her up. He turned to Axle who had told him about 424 and had followed him once he said 424 was after Hawkeye.

"Axle can you explain what happened to them." Referring to approaching soldiers who were finding out what all the noise was. Mustang adjusted Riza in his arms gripping her tightly. She was shaking violently, she also kept mumbling to herself. What she was mumbling worried Roy greatly

"I'm a monster."

**A.N(alright this is the last update till after Easter sorry I'll work on this a bit but I won't be uploading anything till afterwards. If you celebrate Easter have a good one as always reviews are loved Now I'm going to go eat an entire package of peeps^^) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N(Alright I know I said no new chapters till after Easter but I got a surge of ideas for this chapter and more to come so I just had to upload it. Anyway hope you like it I'll update soon^^)**

chapter 10

wrote intently in his notebook underground in his new study that was connected to the new lab.

"Hmmm 424 has not returned yet. It appears 67 is working out wonderfully. Don't you think my little friend." Hoffman petted a red-tailed hawk that was perched next to his desk. The hawk nuzzled his hand making a soft cooing noise. The bird was spooked away however when a phone rang. Hoffman picked it up placing it against his ear. After hearing a brief hello he spoke.

"Ah hello my friend I take it you were pleased with 67's performance."

"No Hoffman no I was not sure she is a very effective killing machine but, she broke down afterwards. I need fast strong killers. I can't have them losing it and breaking down!" Hoffman had to take the phone away from his ear letting the man on the other line finish yelling.

"Calm yourself, its a normal phase. She has still yet to experience all of her new found abiltlies and, is still experiencing shock as these things make themselves apparent. If she was able to defeat 424 then she must have let her instincts take over."

"What do letting her instincts take over have to do with anything?" The man's voice calming down speaking with general curiosity.

"When you teach a dog a command he will associate a word with an action. Doing that action upon hearing that word will become second nature to it. Therefore when a dog hears that word it will become instinct to do said action." Hoffman paused to make sure he was listening.

"The same applies to 67. I assume you watched the two fight. Did you notice a shift in 67's behavior."

"Yes, when your wolf chimera pinned her down. She became completely animalistic she grew talons and, clawed at him without remorse." The man seemed to grow cheerful thinking of the way she nearly ripped 424 apart.

"Yes, you will want to kept in mind when she is in that state. Her body is working completely on animal instinct. Her human mind will only vaguely know what is going on. It is then that..."

"That I can train her to follow commands like a dog." He finished for Hoffman.

"Is there anyway she can gain control in this state."

"I will not lie there is a small chance she can become somewhat aware." Hoffman said nonchalantly believing there is no real problem.

"Don't act cocky Hoffman I want perfectly obedient chimeras."

"Yes, yes of course. You shouldn't worry to much, just pay attention to the abilities. 67 is only a test run. I want to make sure the body can handle the transformations. If she can get into a mental state where she is stable and controllable then feel free to do what you will with her. After 67 I will do a few more trials to work out the chimera's mental stability." Hoffman wrote down a few more notes holding the phone between his head and shoulder.

"Alright Hoffman anything I should expect from 67."

" She could gain range of new abilities. She is part red-tailed hawk so just assumed any thing a hawk can do she might be able to do it as well whether she knows or not." The man gave a umhm in response.

"Alright Hoffman don't disappoint me."

"I wouldn't dream of it King Bradley." Hoffman smiled putting the phone back on the receiver.

Mustang moved as fast as he could to the infirmary. Cradling Riza protectively against his chest. She continued to mumble things he could no longer hear them for she burrowed her head in between his neck and shoulder. Her talons dug into his jacket ripping the cloth.

"Mustang!" Roy heard Axle call out running to catch up with him. When he made it to his side however Riza lifted her head just enough so her eyes could be seen. A low growl came from her, talons gripping Roy even harder.

"I told them what happened Mustang." Hawkeye continued to growl causing Axle to move away a little bit.

"Its alright Hawkeye he's not going to hurt you." Roy spoke softly holding her closer if it was even posable. He believed it work she stopped growling burying her head back where it was. Sadly the infirmary was on the third floor so the two plus Hawkeye got into the elevator Axle pressing the button for Mustang. The elevator rose with a happy ding every so often.

"Did this ever happen to you?" Roy asked not talking his eyes off Riza.

"No, remember Hoffman turned me human. Well, more human than she is anyway." Riza's talons dug even deeper into Roy he could feel blood trickle where they gripped. Roy tried to ignore the pain they were causing but, the sharp claws caused great waves of pain to surge through him.

"Here, I'll try to get her to loosen her grip." Axle upon seeing blood around where Hawkeye was holding onto Mustang offered. Once Hawkeye saw him approached using her wings she sprang out of Mustang's arms. She to both men's surprise was able to balance on railing that went around the elevator. The one taloned hand gripped the wall helping her keep balance while the other appeared ready to lash out at them. What Mustang found disturbing though were her eyes. No longer were they the bright amber color he grew fond of. They were pitch black her pupil over taking most of her eye. Axle had backed up to the other side of the elevator clearly afraid of the display. Mustang however didn't he refused to believe Hawkeye would even think of hurting him.

Unknown to him Hawkeye didn't even know that she was in the position to do so right now. The same blur had over come her just like when 424 had attacked her.

'What's going on?' Riza thought she vaguely heard Axle say something then everything became blurry. Again she felt her body moving and she heard yelling but, other than that it was like she was a stranger in her own body. Almost like someone else had control of her and she was just there for the ride. Riza somewhat heard more yells one yell did catch her attention.

"RIZA!" It wasn't the name that drew her attention but the voice.'I know that voice who is that...wait thats the Colonel!'

"RIZA! stop!" 'Stop? Am I doing something?' Riza knew her body was moving however what it was up to she did not know.

"Riza! Listen to me. Stop." The Colonel's voice was gentler now. The blur began to fad Riza's eyes grew wide once she realized her position. She had Roy pinned against the wall of the elevator talons griping his wrists till they bled. She saw Axle leaning against the wall holding his chest as blood seeped through his hand. Riza looked at Roy who had four deep cuts going across his face. Hawkeye gasped releasing Roy she glued her self to the other side of the elevator. Roy believing Hawkeye was now back to normal carefully made his way over to her.

"Riza..." He went to put a hand on her shoulder when she jerked away moving farther away from him.

"Stay away sir. I.. I hur... hurt you. I may do it again just stay away." Hawkeye's entire voice was shaking along with her body. Mustang frowned yes Hawkeye did cause the cuts on him but, it was clear she was not in control of her actions. It pained him greatly to see her like this her face displayed one of pure horror and guilt. He looked to Axle who was nursing his wound. Roy turned back to Riza who was now sitting on the floor knees held up to her chest. Roy knelt down beside her she began to move away but Roy grabbed hold of her pulling her to him.

"Riza it's alright..." Before he could finish Hawkeye spoke almost yelling at him.

"NO! It's not I hurt you and I didn't even know I did.I had no control I could do it again. I'm a danger to everyone!"

"No Riza like you said you had no control this wasn't your fault."

"I'm still a liability to anyone near me. I could lose control and hurt someone I could hurt **you**." Hawkeye looked down at her taloned hands in disgust. Blood coated the black claws it tore her apart knowing that it was the person's she swore to protect blood.

"Your not a liability Riza" Roy toke hold of both her hands cupping them in his own.

"Your wrong sir I couldn't even stop myself from hurting the person I am supposed to protect." She glanced at Roy before looking down again in shame for causing him pain.

"As far as I'm concerned you didn't do anything." Riza looked up at him Roy gave her a small smile squeezing her hands.

About a hour later Mustang punched the wall in his office in anger. When Hawkeye loss control and attack somewhere between that time and when he calmed her down. The elevator had reached its destination doors opened allowing several soldiers to witnessed Hawkeye's outburst. Now she was sedated like an animal in the infirmary. Roy saw the fear and pain in her eyes as they put her under. No matter what he said though the officers above him decided to keep her under till they decided what to do with her. They wouldn't let anyone near her and, the infirmary was locked tighter than a bank vault now. Mustang was about to punch the wall again when Maes walked in.

"Hey Roy I heard about what happened." Hughes had a frown on his face he knew Mustang would be furious with the treatment of Hawkeye.

"They're treating her like a wild animal Hughes!" Mustang sat roughly in his chair turning it to look out the window.

"I don't know what to tell you Roy. I heard she even attacked you." Maes paused knowing Roy wouldn't like what he was about to say."You saw for yourself what she can do. I hate to say it but Hawkeye could seriously hurt someone." Maes leaned against the wall preparing for Mustang to lash out at his statement when none came he looked to Roy who was staring out at nothing. Mustang just sighed and continued to look out the window.

"She didn't mean to Hughes. She's still Hawkeye, more importantly she's still human who doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. Hawkeye didn't ask for this and now they act like she's some animal on the lose." Mustang's fingers brushed the now bandaged cuts on his face.

"I know but I don't think that will change the higher up's minds. I don't think you even want to know some of the rumors on what they plan to do with her." Roy eyes widened in horror.

"I know I'll regret it but what did you hear?" Maes sighed

"I guess I'll tell you but Roy promise you won't lash out and do something stupid. These are only rumors." Mustang nodded so Maes continued.

" Most people are saying that they're just going to put her out of misery. Which we both know is a nice way of saying execution. Some say they might send her to a lab to find a way to change her back."

"SEND HER TO A LAB!" Mustang roared he knew all to well that finding a way to help her would be the last thing on a military lab's mind. Roy jumped out of his chair heading for the door before Maes stopped him putting hand on his shoulder.

"Roy, calm down. Marching down there and snapping at them is not going to help." Mustang's jaw clenched before he sighed bringing his hands to his head.

"I know its just...God I can't even explain it. I can see where everyone else is coming from and why they would be afraid of Hawkeye and even want her killed. For a minute when she attacked me I was afraid of her too."Roy looked down ashamed to admit that."But I won't stand by while she's treated like this. If you would have seen her after she snapped out of it Hughes she'd looked so afraid and guilty." Before Hughes could respond a knock came from the door the solider outside not waiting for permission to enter.

"Colonel Mustang Sir." The soldier gave a quick salute then continued talking." I've come to tell you that Furhur King Bradley has given you permission to visit Lieutenant Hawkeye while she is sedated." All the solider got as a respond was a 'wosh' of air flying pass him. The solider stood there blinking till he realized Mustang was gone. Before he went to leave Maes slung an arm around the solider and started talking about his wife and beautiful daughter.

Once the solider told him he could Mustang had rushed down to the infirmary. Not even bothering to pay the people posted there any mind. He opened the door Hawkeye was in happy that it wasn't locked. He quietly toke a seat next to her bed even though Hawkeye was so drugged up there was no way he could wake her. Mustang frowned at the sight of her. She lay on her back wings slightly unfolded so she could do so. She no longer had on the military issue jacket so that an IV line could be connected to her arm. The line kept a steady stream of sedatives keeping her asleep. She had an upset look on her. Roy toke her none IV connected hand in his despite the talons and roughness of it. It still felt small and vulnerable in truth in her state Riza was vulnerable now. Sedated against her will awaiting the higher ups decision. The last time he was able to talk to her she was convinced she was a monster that was going to hurt all around her. Roy wished desperately he could talk to her now and tell her she's not. Sure she did attack him but, she was already shaken up by 424. There was no way Roy would blame her it enraged him to think what the higher ups were thinking now. Mustang just held her hand tighter hoping they wouldn't kill her or even worse.

"Don't worry Riza, I won't let anything happen to you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N(Hey people wow this is the longest chapter yet so I have a question for you guys would you rather have long chapters that take a little bit longer to update or about the same length chapters I've been doing? With that said enjoy the chapter reviews are loved.)**

chapter 11

_"Ugrh what happened?" Hawkeye sat up rubbing her head. The last thing she remembered was being sedated by HQ's doctor. Riza frowned upon remembering being pulled away from the colonel to be drugged up and put to sleep like an animal. But then again in her eyes she was one nothing less than a beast. Hawkeye looked around at her surroundings to her shock she was in a vast forest. Her further shock she was sitting on a branch of a fairly large tree. Hawkeye glued herself to the truck of the tree praying the branch wouldn't break under her weight._

"_How the hell did I get here? There aren't even any forest near Central!"_

"_You haven't gone anywhere friend." Hawkeye's ears perked up once she heard the voice. She looked around up in the trees around her and on the ground she couldn't find a single soul._

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" Riza called out she heard laughing it sounded close she turned her gaze to where it was coming from only to see a hawk perched on a near by branch. Its beak was open eyes closed and **it** was the one laughing._

"_What in the world?" The hawk's eyes opened it shut it's beak and the laughing stopped it opened its beak again and spoke._

"_HIYA," The bird said with glee despite its cheerful demeanor Hawkeye nearly fell of the branch hearing a hawk speak._

"_Ok I think I'm going crazy." Hawkeye rubbed her eyes to confirm the bird in front of her was real._

"_Why would you be going crazy?" The bird's head tilted to the side in confusion._

"_Why? Why cause your a talking bird thats just plan crazy!"_

"_You call a talking bird crazy says the woman chimera. Who has wings enhanced hearing, sight, smell and, do I even need to mention those talons." Hawkeye let out an unwilling growl cursing herself for it afterwards._

"_You shouldn't curse your animal side. Its a part of you."_

"_Why shouldn't I? I'm a monster because of it." Riza didn't know why she was talking to this bird but she felt like this bird was an old friend._

"_Your not a monster your Riza Hawkeye lieutenant to Colonel Mustang."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_I know anything you do. You could say I'm the part of you that is all hawk." Hawkeye just gave the bird a confused look._

"_I guess I could have explain that a little better huh. Anyway the way Hoffman turned you into a chimera he used alchemy combined with my DNA. Pretty much he broke down my entire being and combined it with yours."_

"_But when he did this to me I don't remember any alchemy being used."_

"_Right you remember a needle injecting something into you. That was in all essence me at least my DNA. Hoffman used alchemy to break me down into the raw DNA then he injected it to you. Normally if that were to happen you just get a little sick while your body rejects the foreign DNA. I don't know how he did it but he made it so your body didn't reject my DNA instead it combined with your own." Riza sat there absorbing the information she was just given._

"_So who exactly are you?" _

"_I don't really have a name I was just an ordinary hawk till Hoffman happened. Once I was combined with you however just like how you've gotten the better qualities of a hawk like the wings, talons, etc, I got some of the better human qualities like human thoughts allowing me to learn how to speak. I haven't gain anything other than that mostly because I only at least my conciseness only exists in your mind."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't have a body anymore I still exist just only in your mind because all that's left of me is inside you." Hawkeye eyebrows rose at this piece of information._

"_Or maybe I'm just going insane."_

"_Ha, maybe or your just in some drug induced dream. Anyway now that learning time is over back to the main issue here."_

"_Wait before that so this whole thing is a dream?"_

"_You could call it that. I would have tried to talk to you sooner but I couldn't. You could say this is a dream your mind was just the easiest to contact while you slept."_

"_But I slept before why didn't you try then."_

"_During then I was just as in shock at our predicament as you. Well, you still are I've accepted what has happened." The hawk flapped his wings then alighted on the branch Riza was on._

"_Accept it that be easy for you. You don't have to deal with what people think. The media is after me, people are afraid of me and, worst of all the military has me drugged up like I'm going to maul the next person I see and for all I known I will! " Hawkeye let her head lull back against the tree. She could have accepted this but she could lose control at anytime and hurt someone. Riza would never forgive herself is she did so hell she already did that and, it was the one person she promised she'd do the exact opposite of that. Seeming to read her thoughts the hawk spoke._

"_You shouldn't blame yourself about hurting the colonel. You haven't learned to control your animal instincts yet."_

"_That's the point I can't control it thats the problem." Hawkeye exhaled bringing her head back up to look at the hawk._

"_You can't be in control all the time Hawkeye. Tell ya' what lets make a deal here."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_I'll help teach you to control your instincts and, give you a few tips on using those wings and talons. All I want in return is if you can find a way to separate us that see if you can have me keep my human like mind I've gain from this." Riza looked at the bird his offer did seem fair and genuine and, if there was the small chance she could stay in control then it would all be worth it._

"_Ok, first is there something I can call you." The hawk looked down for a minute as if in deep thought._

"_I know call me Quill! Not a very creative name but I think it suites me." The newly dubbed Quill gave as close as a beaked animal could get to a smile causing Hawkeye to give a small smile in response. _

"_Ok let's get started than my friend!" Quill hopped off the branch gliding down to a lower one on an adjacent tree._

"_Come on! Get your but in gear Hawkeye! Fly over here."_

"_Fly?"_

"_Yes, fly what did you think those wings were for decoration!" Hawkeye looked at him unsure. She looked down she was a good few stories up even if this was all a dream that would still hurt._

"_Ummm I think I rather stay here if that's ok with you." _

"_Oh you big wuss! You can't get hurt here it's all in your head." Hawkeye glared at him._

"_I still don't want to fall several stories! Besides learning to fly can wait. I need you to show me how to control myself so I don't lash out at people again." That was what was most important to Riza right now she can't risk hurting the Colonel again._

"_Alright but thats something you have to do on your own. I can give you advice thats it its your own new animal instincts your up against. First things first your instincts aren't just going to pop up randomly and attack people. Something is always going to be the cause of them. You must realized your instincts are the same as any other animal that is to survive get food live to see another day. Know you'll never be in complete control of them. You can as cheesy as it sound live in harmony with them." Hawkeye listened to every word he said. It concerned her she never be in complete control but, at least she shouldn't lash out without reason._

"_Every so often it probably be good if you found a nice spot to let your instinct run wild. Preferably a forest with lots of small animals for you to munch on." Riza didn't like the idea of eating small animals but if it kept these instincts at bay she was going to have to deal with it. Quill using his wings lifted himself from the branch. He landed on Hawkeye's shoulder he nuzzled her cheek with his head._

"_Remember one thing though Hawkeye your many things but your not a monster. I know you still think you are and, I know for a fact your lovely Colonel doesn't think you are." Hawkeye smiled at his attempt to make her feel better._

"_I hurt him though he should think I 'm one. I've failed him." Riza looked down at her taloned hand even though it was completely clean she could feel his blood on her talons. Riza gave an involuntary shiver thinking about how she used these things to claw the Colonel._

"_He doesn't cause your not. No matter what he will always see you as Riza not the creature you think you are. I doubt he thinks you've failed him probably the only thing he is thinking is if your okay or not." Hawkeye raised her hand and petted Quill's head._

"_I hope your right." _

Edward Elric waltzed into Mustang's office like he owned the place Alphonse his brother followed behind a metal 'klick' sound coming from his armored body as he walked. The office was empty aside from the obsessed father Maes Hughes adjusting a picture of his family on Mustang's desk that Roy no doubt didn't want. Edward grinned at what he was doing it would be funny to watch the Colonel Bastard fume at Hughes when he got back from whatever it was he was doing.

"Hey Ed! Hows it going?" Maes exclaimed happily.

"Hey Lt. Colonel." Ed gave a friendly wave.

"Hello Sir." Alphonse gave a respectful bow before Ed went to answer his question.

"Eh nothing much We just finished up a lead on the stone. Nothing sadly." He added the last part with a frown.

"What has been going on here Lt. Colonel?" Alphonse asked Maes frowned considering if he should tell them what has happened to Hawkeye. They probably take it pretty hard it wasn't too long after the Nina incident. It would probably be worse though is he didn't tell them now. With a sigh Hughes went on explain what has been happening with Hawkeye up till now. From her kidnapping to her being sedated by the military yesterday. During that time Mustang hasn't left her side Maes had taken the responsibility for make sure he ate and got his basic needs. Once Maes had said chimera Ed's hands clenched images of Nina popped in his head.

"What is going to happen to the Lieutenant?" Alphonse asked worried about the woman that both him and Ed almost saw as a mother like figure to them.

"I honestly don't know Al. Rumors have been flying around that the higher ups plan to kill her."

"Kill her! How could they even think of doing that! She's not some dog they can put down! What the hell is the Colonel doing about this?" Ed yelled furious that anyone would kill the Lieutenant for something that was out of her control.

"Ed calm down and go easy on Mustang_. _He's really beating himself about this."

"hmf So the Colonel Bastard has a heart who knew."

"Brother!" Before Ed could respond with a no doubt smart ass comment about the Colonel again the office door opened the Colonel walking in only to stop when he noticed the Elric brothers. When Ed saw Mustang he actually regretted what he said. The Colonel looked horrible he had light bags under his eyes. His hair was ruffled and greasy. His uniform was unbuttoned and wrinkled the frown he wore seemed permanent.

"Oh, Fullmetal what brings you here." Ed felt even worse even his voice didn't carry it's usual cockiness he sounded broken. Both brothers could barley believe it had only been one day nether had realized that the Colonel cared for Hawkeye so much that he could fall apart that fast.

"Roy, I thought you were with Hawkeye." Maes asked just short of being shocked Roy left Riza's side.

"The nurse there was going to clean Hawkeye up a bit so they kicked me out." Roy rubbed the back of his neck looking down before turning to Ed.

"What do you need Fullmetal?" Ed nearly jumped at the gaze that Mustang looked at him with. His eyes seemed empty the fact he hasn't made fun of his height yet was also surprising.

"We just finished a lead on the stone so we came back here to report it." Ed pulled out the report he wrote about their latest search for the philosopher stone and handed it to Mustang. Mustang went over to his desk giving the picture of Hughes' family a questioning look then he sat down and looked over the report.

"Alright, I don't have any work or leads for you right now so think of this as a little break for you two." Mustang spun his chair around so it now faced the window. Both brothers were unsure if they should try to talk to him about Hawkeye. Any smart ass comments Ed had thought of to dish out on the Colonel went out the window when he saw him. Ed looked to Maes who was gesturing for them to leave so he could talk to Roy alone. The brothers complied leaving the office entering the outer office where the Colonel's subordinates work. None of them were there however they were all at lunch so Ed and Al had the room to themselves.

"Brother, you don't think they would really kill Miss Hawkeye do you. I mean how could they?"

"They better not Al or I'm going to raise hell! Damn military they're treating her like dog. Come on Al we're going to go check on her." Ed was heading to the door when Al stopped him.

" But, you heard the Lt. Colonel no one is allow to see her except the Colonel. We can't go in there."

"Since when has that ever stopped us Al. Come on I want to see what those bastards did to the Lieutenant." The two made their way to the infirmary trying to attract as little attention as posable. They managed to make it into the infirmary, they were about to start checking doors to find Hawkeye when an all to familiar voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"You know Fullmetal I could get you into a lot of trouble for this." Ed froze slowly turning to face Mustang he was about to throw a colorful comment back at Roy but Roy kept talking.

"Hughes told me he told you about what has happened. And, next time you come up with a daring plan like this make sure you aren't saying it loud enough for the whole world to hear. Then again someone of your small stature Fullmetal could yell as loud as he like and all anyone would hear would be a tiny shout." A vein on Ed's head popped out as his entire being turned red with rage. Although the short comment didn't carry its normal cockiness in it, it was still enough to piss Ed off. Before he could go off ranting about his height Mustang cut him off again by walking pass him and opened a door.

"She's in here please be quiet." Ed wasting no time Al following him while thinking of the genuine kindness he showed towards the Lieutenant. He asked the two of them to be quiet even though the lieutenant was drugged into sleep meaning they could make all the noise they wanted to and she wouldn't wake up but, he still asked them to be quiet as if she would be bothered by this. Ed clenched his teeth at the sight of lieutenant. The lieutenant lie on her back brown feathered wings spread so that they lay off each side of the bed. Two IV lines were connected to her arm one full of sedatives the other the brothers assumed had basic nutrition she needed in it. She had an upset look about her taloned hands clenched the bed every so often. Roy went past the brothers ignoring the look of anger Ed had on his face he took a chair beside her bed.

"Colonel, your not going to let them kill her are you?" Alphonse cautiously asked Mustang just hung his head low.

"You better not let them do that! How can you stand by like this and let them do this? Ed spoke venomously.

"Its out of my control Fullmetal." In reality during the time Mustang has been here he has been running things he can do to help Hawkeye but, so far has come up with nothing.

"Out of your control my ass!"

"Brother!" Ed was about to rip into Mustang some more when a soldier opened the door saluting Mustang before speaking.

"Colonel Mustang Sir, the Fuhrer would like to speak with you. He's waiting in his office." Mustang perked up at this once the solider left he straightened himself so he looked some what presentable and, headed off to the Fuhrer's office without a second glance to Ed or Al.

'Its obvious he's going to tell me what they're going to do with Hawkeye but, why tell me personality he could always just send me a report?" Roy thought as he waited for him to be let into the Fuhrer's office. He couldn't think of a time when he was more nervous than now he was literally waiting to hear whether his lieutenant was going to live, die or, something worse. The secretary told him to go ahead in Mustang opened the double doors snapping into salute once inside.

"At ease Mustang please take a seat." The fuhrer sipped at a cup of tea sitting at his desk.

"I assume you know why I've called you here."

"I believe so Sir, are you going to tell me what is going to be done to Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Mustang tried hard to not let his anxiety show through hopefully the Fuhrer ether didn't notice or dismissed it.

"Yes after discussing it I have come to a conclusion on what to do." Roy held his breath.

"I have decided to not only let her live but let her continue working." Mustang's jaw dropped which he quickly closed.

"On one condition. She is completely your responsibility, she is to be under a twenty-four hour watch so she is not to do any damage. I also want a monthly report on any actions she does that are like what she has done today. Any damage or people she harms the blame falls to you Mustang. Along with that I'm moving you and your team off the case for the search of Hoffman another team will be in charge of that." he paused pulled out a piece of paper writing something down then stamping it with the Fuhrer's seal. He handed it to Mustang.

"Here, give this to the doctor down at the infirmary it is permission to take the Lieutenant out of sedation. Roy nodded taking the paper putting in his pocket. Roy stood the Fuhrer gave him permission to leave after he left the Fuhrer smiled.

"I have to admit, the solider Hoffman experimented on being one of Mustang's dogs is a very helpful bonus." The fuhrer laughed before drinking more of his tea.

A thousands thoughts ran through Roy's minds as he rushed backed down to the infirmary. The first being Roy wanted to jump for joy not only were they letting Hawkeye live but, they were basically letting her off scott free. The next being the conditions of it he knew Hawkeye would not like being baby sat all hours of the day but, since she already spent most of her time with him anyway so things wouldn't be to different. Why the Fuhrer made her his responsibility he didn't know it also confused him on to why he wanted the report every month. Mustang cut his thoughts short when he made it to the infirmary he imminently found the doctor giving him the paper he nodded. Within a few minutes he removed the IVs from Hawkeye.

"She'll wake up soon though she still may be a little out of it till the drugs completely wear off." Roy nodded taking a seat next taking a moment to be happy that Ed and Al had left. No doubt they'll be back though once word gets out about the Fuhrer's decision. Roy leaned in with his hand moving some of Riza's bangs from her face. In response riza's wings twitched stretching out a bit spooking Roy making him retract his hand. Roy smiled at the sign that she'd be waking soon he got comfortable taking her hand in his and waited for her to wake.

_Quill's laughs resonated throughout the forest._

"_hahahaha now I see why you didn't want to fly you suck at it!hahah" Riza growled trying to right herself. At the moment she was upside down on a branch she just tried to fly over to._

"_What you expect I've never done anything like this before." For the last what it felt like days to Riza Quill had been teaching her various things about her new state. From tips on how to control her basic animal instincts to how to use her new enhanced senses. _

"_Ok haha that's enough flying for now lets work on smell. Remember your sense of smell isn't your strongest sense but its still better than the average human lets see here...ok close your eyes." Riza nodded at the information and close her eyes Quill had done this with her before one of the many exercises he had her do to practice using her senses. This one was pretty much just a game of hide and seek except Riza had to keep her eyes close and, only use scent to find him. After a giving Quill a few minutes to hide Riza put her nose to the air and toke in all the smells. It wasn't long into Quill's teachings that Riza found she had to admit that her new enhanced senses were incredible. Despite all this being in essence a dream everything was as real as it could be. Taking a moment to enjoy the unique smell of the forest Riza quickly caught Quill's scent he smelled of pine which to her was weird seeing as there were no pine trees here. Using her talons Riza easily hopped from the branch she was on to a nearby one. Using her talons to climb was another thing Quill taught her. Not only could the talons grip most surfaces Riza found her hands were a a lot stronger than before she could easily hold herself up with no other support at all now. Using her much better hearing was yet another thing she has been taught. Riza listening to the leaves rustling she could tell there was a tree within jumping distance. Riza jumped from the branch reaching out grabbed hold of the tree digging her talons deep into its bark Riza continued this process following Quill's scent. Riza heard water running following the scent she found herself next to a small creek. Riza smiled she had found out the hard way Quill had given her the spill many of times by going into water so that his scent would be covered by that of the water's. Not planing on falling for that again Riza focus on a new scent she couldn't believe let slide every time Quill pulled this stunt the smell of wet bird. After a little longer of following the scent Riza froze upon hearing grumbling and wings flapping._

"_Stupid..wat...things..I..." Riza followed the sounds of Quill's complaints to a tree she quickly scaled it. She jumped up to the sound reaching and grabbing a fist full of wet bird._

"_GAH Alright you found me!" Riza grinned opening her eyes she sat cross leg where the branch Quill was on intersected the tree. Quill grumbled some more something about how water was a demon the way he hated water reminded Riza of the Colonel's shared hatred of it as well._

"_Take note if you get wet while flying you'll fall out of the sky faster than you can say holy shit." Quill grinned evilly "Not that you'll be flying anywhere big with those flying skills." Riza gave him a glare in return. Before she could think of a retort everything began to fad to white Quill disappeared along with most of the forest. _

"_Quill! What's going on!" Riza yelled after a second she heard Quill's disembodied voice it was quiet and it sounded distance._

"_It seems your waking up. I'll see you later Hawkeye remember to let those instincts out once in a " Hawkeye was about to yell out to wait when everything went from white to black nothingness._

"Hawkeye, Hawkeye" Riza slowly opened her eyes. She felt groggy and her mind was swimming. It toke a moment to focus enough to realize her superior was looking down at her with concern showing in his eyes.

"Hello sir" She gave a small smile to show him she was ok.

"Hello to you too how are you feeling?" Roy spoke softly as if his very voice would tear her away from him again.

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"Alright get some more sleep then ok." Roy could feel her about to protest she tried to sit up only to be push back down by him.

"Get some rest that's an order Lieutenant." Riza laid back down closing her eyes sleep quickly drawing her back in.

**A.N(How was that I hope Ed and Al weren't to out of character I'd image Ed would think of Nina since she was turned into a chimera as well ****I actually hope no one was to out of character any way loves and hugs see ya next chapter.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N(So sorry guys this toke so long I just got stuck on this chapter and couldn't think of anything for it. Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter out faster again sorry bout that I know I'm impatient when it comes to story updates so I'll try not to keep you waiting.) **

chapter 12

The next time Riza woke it was about an hour later. Roy had left her briefly to pick up Black Hayate from her place so he could feed the pup. By the time he had returned people were filling out of HQ for the end of the work day. Since the doctor was locking up the infirmary Roy had to take her out to his car which he picked up just in case she was still sleeping so he wouldn't have to carry all the way home. It was when he was putting her in the passenger seat that Riza woke.

"huh...what...what's going on?" Riza rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes looking to Roy who was walking around the car to get in the driver's seat.

"Morning Lieutenant actually it's afternoon but you get the picture." Roy sat down put the key in the ignition but didn't start it opting to instead talk to Riza.

"How long have I been asleep Sir?" Riza let out a small yawn wings spreading out for a minute folding back up at the end of her yawn.

"About a day and a half." pausing for a moment he continued."The fuhrer decided what's going to be done with you while you were out." When he spoke of the fuhrer his voice changed to one of great distain. Once he mentioned him making a decision about her he could see her body tense up. Riza's entire form displaying one of great anxiety.

"And what are they going to do with me?" Riza swallowed a lump in her throat it was obvious they were going to let her live or, else she wouldn't be her right now they would have just killed her while she slept. What they had planned she prayed it wasn't worse than death. Roy gave her a small smile trying to show it was going to be okay to ease her worries. He began to tell her what the fuhrer told him in his mind the conditions were alright. Roy would rather stay on Hoffman's case but when it comes down to it he rather have Riza alive and not sedated like an animal. Beside someone was still going to be on the case he hoped Riza wouldn't mind though. Although even if he isn't on the case he can still do some snooping to try and find something. After he was done explaining the conditions the fuhrer had set Riza eyes adverted to the floor. A frown form on her face Roy was about to ask what was wrong he was a little confused the fuhrer was letting her live and even better they weren't going to send her to a lab or anything. Riza spoke her voice quiet sad sounding

"I'm sorry Sir not only do you have to waste your time baby sitting me. If I hurt someone you'll be blamed for it. I apologize." Her eyes were downcast guilt emanated from her. Roy smiled softly at her he should have guessed she would feel guilty about him having to watch her now and any harm she does he will get in trouble.

"It's alright Hawkeye besides, since your still going to be allowed to work the only difference is we'll be going home together." Mustang nearly blushed as the realization struck him. The fuhrer said Hawkeye must be watched twenty-four seven that means ether he would have to stay at Hawkeye's house or she would have to stay at his place. As much as Mustang would love his beloved lieutenant living with him. Roy had to put how Riza would feel about this. He was absolutely sure that she would feel she was imposing on him. Riza eyes were downcast again refusing to look at Roy he put a hand on her shoulder before he could say anything however a bark sounded from the back of the car. Both look back to see Black Hayate who Roy had picked up from Riza's house poking his head out from the back of the car. The small dog sprang from the back and onto his master's lap licking her face clearly happy to see her again.

"Looks like someone missed you." Roy removed his hand smiling at the happy reunion. After getting him to stop licking her Riza toke the pup in her arms hugging him while running her hand through his fur. Roy's grin grew at the slight smile Riza had while hugging the little dog.

"So umm do you want to stay at my place or can I..." Mustang try to word his question unsure how to ask. It wasn't every day that he asked his lieutenant whether she wanted to stay with him or if he could stay at her house. Plus he was still unsure about this situation and how Riza would feel about this. Riza looked up from Hayate frowning

"It doesn't matter to me sir, whatever does not inconvenience you."

"Alright my place then." Roy would have picked to stay at her place but he figure she'd think staying at his would be less of an inconvenience to him, and Riza would always be more concerned about him than herself. As Roy drove he notice her eyes on him anytime he glance to her they would flicker to Hayate or the window. It toke a minute for Roy to figure out what exactly she was looking at. She had her gaze on the deep cuts that went across his cheek. The four gashes she caused were now bandaged however there was little doubt as to what Roy believed was going through her head right now. Roy racked his brain to come up with something to ease the guilt Riza was feeling. In the end he came up with nothing. About half way to his apartment Roy looked to Hawkeye again he studied her over and she appeared to be in pain her jaw clenched tight. Hands gripping Hayate just short of hurting him from their tightness. Eyes shut a frown apparent on her face. Roy stopped at a stop light turning his full attention to her.

"Are you all right Hawkeye?" She opened her eyes turning to him she seemed to pause to consider her answer after a moment she shook her head in a 'no' fashion.

"What's wrong?" Before she could answer she coughed a few times into her sleeve. When she removed it from her face a small amount of blood coated it. Another bit of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth.

"Hawkeye!" Roy nearly jumped out of his seat using his one hand he cupped Riza's face so she was looking at him. Her jaw was still clenched in pain Roy didn't know what was wrong but it was safe to assume it was yet another effects from her new chimera self. Roy cursed inwardly there was basically nothing he could do for her other than maybe giving her some pain killers when they got back to his home.

"Will you be all right till we get to my place? I have some pain killers that might dull the pain." Riza nodded leaning out of his hand she lied back into the seat. Using her sleeve that already had blood on it she wiped the blood off her face. Roy put his attention back to the road and started off towards his home.

Roy parked his car in his usual parking place. Getting out walking over to Riza's side who was also getting out placing Hayate on the ground so he could follow.

"What is exactly is hurting you Hawkeye?" Roy asked putting a hand around her shoulder to lead her inside.

"My jaw it feels like someone is drilling holes in it." Roy gave her a concern look before they continued to walk into the house. Before they could make it in Hawkeye froze her entire body tensing up. The feathers on her wings went stiff some sticking out.

"Hawkeye what's wrong?" The only answer he got was an animal like snarl Riza moving away from him. Roy's eyes widen when his gaze caught hers for a split second. They were black again. Just like when she attacked him in the elevator. Along with that Riza had her teeth bared like an animal about to attack. Like that he could see why her jaw was hurting her, long blade fangs had made themselves apparent where her canine teeth should be. Focusing back on the problem at hand Roy slowly approached her. Riza growled again except not at Roy though but towards a small alleyway a few feet down the street. Black Hayate barked at her Riza responded with a few mumbled growls almost like they were actually talking. Hayate too turned his attention to the alley growling fur standing on end. Roy didn't know what in the world was going on but whatever had sent Riza into this state again is in that alley he pulled out his glove slipping it on with ease poising himself to snap.

"If anyone is in there show yourself now." Roy commanded feeling slightly stupid for there might not even be anyone in this alley. To his surprise someone did walk out of the alley with there hands up.'Its that damn reporter again!' Roy's fingers twitch contemplating how much trouble he could get in if he burned him. Jason rubbed the back of his neck a camera was hanging from it ready for use. Riza growled again taking a stance looking much like a real hawk about to strike.

"uhhh hey I ummmm ya I'll just be going then..." Jason began to move away slowly Roy's anger grew spotting a notebook with several notes filling the page clearly showing he had been watching them to get info for his article.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Jason nearly jumped out of his skin at the murderous glare he was getting from Mustang. He was further scared by the black holes that were the Lieutenant's eyes looking at him like he was her prey. Roy saw this look too' I have to get rid of this jack ass quickly before she does something she'll regret.'

"If you don't get out of here right now the only story you'll be writing is your own obituary." Roy 's voice low and deadly sounding.

"Come on! Please my job depends on this story!" Riza's wings spread out false charging at him Jason afraid she might just kill him jumped back, and quickly bolted away. Hawkeye's wings flapped appearing to be about to chase after him. Before she could though Roy pulled her into a forced hug. Holding her tightly Hawkeye struggled to get free only getting the one hand she went to swipe at his face again. Roy prepared himself for the impact closing his eyes. When none came he opened his eyes finding that her talons were just barley brushing the bandage where to other cuts she cause were. He looked down meeting her gaze her eyes still black despite this they looked sad. Swirls of amber seeped into the dark pools however they remained dark, but Riza's entire demeanor started to calm. She retracted her taloned hand from his face both hands clutched his uniform jacket, burrowing her head into him Riza's body trembled.

"Hawk... Riza are you ok?Riza?" All Roy got as a response was Riza's wings spread to their full length and wrapped themselves around him bringing the two even closer.

'What, what is going on?' Riza thought one moment she was getting out of Roy's car then the next some scent hit her, and the familiar blur returned. The pain in her mouth was gone the taste of blood still lingered on her tongue though. Riza focused on trying to find out what her body was doing. Quill had told her instincts would never take over without some sort of reason. That scent have been what brought this on. For now Riza thought making sure she didn't hurt the Colonel was the most important thing what brought this on would come later. She vaguely felt someone close to her was, was she hugging someone? Unlike the other times the blur over came her where Riza truly felt like some sort of animal despite having no control over it. Now everything was bliss if someone was hugging her it was pure heaven. The animal that was her new instincts that up to this point have been roaring clawing trying to make their way out appeared to be at peace as well. When Riza wanted nothing more to stay like this a little longer the blur began to fad, an all to familiar scent invaded her nose who was hugging her became clear.

"Colonel?" she spoke softly taking her head out from his jacket. Riza's face automatically turned red now seeing the their position. Riza was currently being embraced by Roy his one hand entangled in her hair. The other was wrapped around her just under her wings so said wings could be around him keeping them close. Both of her hands were trapped between the two hanging on to Roy so tight they were tearing the fabric of his jacket. Riza noticed something else that overshadowed the embrace she was now sharing with Roy. She felt the two new long fangs that had sprouted from where her upper canine teeth used to be. Before Riza could concentrate on the addition that she wished would just go away Roy spoke his voice calming never had Riza heard him talk to anyone like this.

"Riza it's all right the reporter is gone it's OK now." 'The reporter that one that wouldn't leave me alone. That must have been why my instincts toke over.' Riza thought before speaking.

"I'm fine." Her voice came out more fearful and shaky than she would have wanted. Roy frowned not believing her one bit.

"No your not. Don't try to lie to me Riza. I can tell your not I can still feel you shaking, and the fact you haven't tried to break away from me tells me your not fine." Eyes widening Riza tried to move out of the embrace only to have Roy tighten his grip keeping her close to him.

"Come on let's get in inside." Roy smiled at her the two entered his home followed by Hayate unaware of the eyes following them.

**(Sort of cliffy here but in case your wondering why Hawkeye has got fangs when Hawks don't even have teeth it will be explain in the next chapter. Reviews are loved as always see ya next chapter^^)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N(Hi party people next chapter up not really much else to say enjoy^^)**

chapter 13

"Well, this may be a problem." Dr. Hoffman mused at the news his chimera had just given him. He had sent one to watch 67 progress, her mental state seemed to be deteriorating as he had hoped. When the chimera told him of the reporter Hoffman thought he was going to get an amusing story of how she ripped him to pieces instead, it told him of somehow that Mustang was able to calm her. Hoffman rubbed his temples 'This has never happened before any chimera I've made before when they reach that state. Where their instincts are all that is in control most would kill anything that moved.' Hoffman sighed so far all of his chimeras have had some sort of defect in them. With 424 he was extremely mentally unstable causing him to be helping one then in the blink of an eye attack them. Axle his transformation was rejected and some of his animal qualities reverted back to at least half way human. Luckily he was able to lie to him saying Hoffman himself did it to gain his loyalty. 67 however Hoffman expect her to loss all sense of her humanity, and be exactly what the Fuhrer needed a mindless beast that would attack without question not caring if they died or not. What Hoffman didn't expect was for her animal like state to warm up to Mustang curl up to him like a scared puppy. This was most troublesome it is posable for 67's more animal like side to form a sort of kinship with Mustang. The DNA he combined her with was that of a red-tailed hawk the species did stay with their mates once one was chosen. It is very posable that if 67's more human side feels something for Mustang it may carry over to the more animal side of her. Meaning 67's animal side would see Mustang as its mate this could become a problem. If that were to occur not only would her instincts work to protect herself but him to. In the wild Hawks mates were for life a hawk would only pick a new one if their mate were to die. Having Mustang around might just keep 67 clinging to humanity. Hoffman could solve this by killing him but if he did that 67's animal side would retaliate. Ether way he went he hit a road block if he didn't kill Mustang 67 will be able to keep hold of sanity if he did her animal side would pursue him for killing its mate. Hoffman leaned back in his chair

"Looks like I'm stuck I'm just going to have to let this play out some before I act."

_Riza yawned sitting up soon realizing she was no longer at Roy's house but the forest yet again._

"_Hey there sleepy head." Riza looked up to see the golden brown gaze of Quill looking down at her from a nearby tree. Quill eyes flickered to the new fangs sticking out of her mouth. He cocked his head before alighting down on the grass next to Riza._

"_Hello Quill." The sadness evident in her voice sadness not only for the new fangs but that she nearly hurt the Colonel._

"_I take it not happy bout' the new set of choppers you got there." Riza glared at him the message clear No freaking duh I'm not happy. Riza sighed there was no reason to take her anger out on Quill he has been nothing but kind to her._

"_I don't even understand I thought I was half hawk or some kind of bird they don't even have teeth." Riza put her head in her hands but quickly retracted when she felt her talons brush her scalp._

" _I can't say I really know why you would get fangs. I'm no doctor but I'd image it's your body sort of compromising with the hawk DNA."_

"_Compromising?"_

"_Ya since I'd image your body would go through a lot more stress growing a beak. You grew fangs to make up for a hawk's sharp beak." Riza nodded not liking the fact she now had them but at least she didn't grow a beak. A question popped in Riza head while she came to terms with this part of what has been done to here._

"_Hey Quill I know my instincts toke over when I smelled that reporter. Why didn't I attack the Colonel like last time." Quill closed his eyes as if in thought before he shook his head looking to Hawkeye._

"_Can't really say maybe your bond with him is just that strong that your animal self knew he wasn't a threat, or maybe he didn't present himself as a threat in the first place." That news brightened Hawkeye's spirits a little knowing that every time she losses control there is a chance that as long as the Colonel didn't present himself as a threat he would be safe. Hawkeye yawned again feeling rather tired even though she was really sleeping right now. Quill hopped up on her shoulder to be at eye level with her before speaking._

"_You should let yourself sleep normally tonight. Even though you're sleeping your body is still using energy for you to be in this state." Riza nodded not arguing since she felt she was in need of sleep._

"_How do I get out of here?" Even before Riza finished her question the forest world was already fading away. As if it read her mind knowing she wanted to leave everything faded to white before going dark. Quill gave his goodbyes fading away himself. Everything went dark as if Riza was falling asleep in the real world._

Roy ran his hand through Riza's hair as she slept. After he had lead her inside his home he had her sit down on his couch in the living room while he made her some tea to help calm her down. Shortly after she finished off her tea she had fallen asleep. Which Roy thought was best seeing as she was still trembling, and on edge right up until sleep claimed her. She had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder so Roy had brought her into a more comfortable position her head rested in his lap while the rest of her body lay out on the couch. Roy was happy she could at least find some peace while she slept this whole situation has been hard on her, and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse. Hell she hasn't even been in contact with much of the public since this has happened. The only people that have seen her were people at HQ Roy prayed the civilian population would be as understanding as them. No one at HQ had bothered her even though they didn't really get a chance since she was sedated before the work day really began, but Maes had told him while he waited for Riza to wake up that anyone who knew of the situation with Hawkeye seemed to be a little jumpy about her being a chimera. Though they still didn't want to see their coworker put down like a dog for something that was not her fault. Breaking Roy from his thoughts Riza sighed in her sleep cuddling closer to Roy a happy smile appearing on her face. Roy too was lulled into sleep with a content smile on his face.

A knock on the door jolted Roy from sleep. Yawning Roy looked to the clock hanging on the wall seeing it was only about hour from when he and Riza got home. Roy carefully moved Riza's still sleeping head off his lap so he could answer the door. Roy's eyebrow twitched in anger when the reporter Jason was there to meet him behind the door. Before the reporter could get a word in Roy grab him by the collar and drag him further outside closing the door behind him. Roy was about to punch the man before he cried out to wait.

"What? You have a lot of nerve coming back here kid so what could you possibly want." Jason answered his question by holding up a roll of camera film as well as a few pieces of notebook paper holding it out to Roy.

"I thought about it and I...after I saw the Lt. be like that, all animal like. I decided to leave out that part of my report."

"Wait you're giving this to me?" Roy asked really confused before it only seemed like his job was all he cared about.

"Ya I'm still going to publish the story on her but, I'm leaving out this part. No offense to her she acted like a **monster** back there. The public is going to give her a hard time already with that little outburst on top of it she'd be dead." He paused speaking now in a quieter voice." This story may be important if I want a promotion. However I just wouldn't feel right if I was the reason a hoard of citizens came to kill her. The more that I thought about it the more I realized how much of an ass I was being. Don't get me wrong I still want the story, and if the Lt. ever gets into a stable state you can bet I'll be back to get an interview." Roy's rage faded away taking the film and paper from him he muttered a near inaudible thank you.

"Don't think you're off the hook though next time I see you I'm kicking your ass." Jason nodded and grin as if looking forward to it. Roy let go of his collar letting him walk away till he was out of sight. Roy looked down at the film strip and paper in his hand he dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. He rubbed his foot into the ground till the film was in tatters no longer usable, and the paper was so destroyed no one would be able to ever read it.

Going back in the house Roy saw Riza was no longer sleeping on the couch. Intense fear that she may have somehow toke off somewhere set in. It went away however when after searching the house found the bathroom light on. The door was open so Roy assumed she was deceit. He poked his head in luckily not attracting her attention. Riza was standing in front of the sink her face damp from water along with some of her hairline. Roy listened carefully hearing her quietly mumble to herself he didn't like having to spy on her like this, but he reasoned that it was to make sure she was getting at least a little better mentally. After almost hurting him a second time Roy wouldn't have been surprised if she broke down from guilt. Riza now held her head in her hands elbows resting on the sink.

"Why can't this all be just a dream." Roy desperately wanted to try to comfort her. Roy stopped himself however if he were to ask Riza how she felt she'd just say she was fine. If he listened to her now he might get more out of her she might be mad at him for eavesdropping on her, but if it could aid him in taking a load off her shoulders it would be worth it. Roy watched Riza as she continued to mumble things to herself most of it he couldn't hear he did catch her saying something about beast and monster. Frowning do doubt she was referring to herself when she talked about a monster. Roy was about to walk in on her when he spotted water going down her face it wasn't the water from the sink though. She was crying. That was it for Roy he opened the door rushing in he toke her in his arms.

"Colonel!" Surprised by his sudden appearance she stiffen in his grasp.

"Riza I want you listen to me in fact I'm ordering you to." Roy entangled his hand in her hair holding her close. He felt her nod he continued knowing her full attention was on him.

"You are in no way a monster, an animal, or a beast you're my lieutenant nothing will ever change that." He could fell Riza about to say something but he continued giving her no room to begin to deny what he was saying." You're the kindest most all around most wonderful person I know. No matter what others say I know you would never hurt someone intentionally." Before Roy could continue Riza cut him off her hands that were trap between them clenched holding onto fistfuls of his shirt.

"But I did hurt someone!" she nearly shouted her body shaking her one hand went up brushing over Roy's bandaged face.

"Riza you didn't do it on purpose." Roy toke her hand in his holding onto it tightly.

"That's the problem sir I'm a liability to everyone and everything around me. It hasn't even been a few days since I've returned and I can hardly keep it together. This part of me that is an animal is getting more prominent. It's like there is a small part of me that is left normal, and the rest is this beast that all it wants to do is hurt people. It's only a matter of time before...before I completely lose it and hurt you again." Riza's voice was shaking by the end tears came from her eyes she tried to hold them back but they came anyway.

"I...I can't do this. I'm becoming a monster." Roy increased his grip on her as she cried.

"Riza, you can make it though this. You're one of the strongest people I know..."

"Why did you let me live? Why didn't you allow the higher ups to kill me" Shocked by her question Roy stood dumbfounded before he regained himself.

"How can you ask that? You really think I would just stand by and let you be killed."

"I'm going to hurt someone. I... I'm going to hurt **you** it would be better if I were disposed of." Her voice was quiet as if she had already accepted that she would be killed.

"No! No it wouldn't be better! Riza look at me." Roy commanded she obeyed their gazes locked.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this, but I'm going to keep telling you until you believe it. You are not a monster I don't care if you have wings, fangs, or anything else you will always be Riza to me." His tone turned soft caring when he finished.

"How can you say that?"

"I can say that because I love you. You could be the most savage beast and I always will." There was no hesitation in his voice for what he said was the absolute truth.

**A.N(So what do you guys think I'm off to write the next chapter as always reviews are loved)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N( Hey guys pretty short chapter here but I'm trying to get back to updating this as quickly as I can hope you enjoy it^^)**

chapter 14

"I can say that because I love you. You could be the most savage beast and I always will." Riza's eyes widened at his confession questions raced through her head, questioning whether or not his words were genuine or not.

"Do...do you really mean that?" Doubts raised within her head he could just being saying this to get her to keep going on.

"Of course I do. I originally wanted to confess after I became fuhrer and things calmed down a bit, but with all that has happened I don't think I can wait that long and now it just seemed like the right moment..." Roy continued to ramble his anxiety showing through. A small almost invisible smile came to Riza's face relieving his worries of rejection or making things worse she wrapped her arms around him wings doing the same.

"I love you too." Roy's heart soared at this he tighten his arms around her putting them at her waist under her wings. Burrowing his face in her hair he breathed in her familiar scent still lingering despite staying sedated in the infirmary for awhile.

"We'll get you through this Riza I promise." Riza nodded after staying in each other arms for neither knew how long. The two eventually went into Roy's bedroom curled up together falling asleep in each others arms.

Roy rested comfortably while Riza slept in his arms. It was early morning now the two should be getting ready for work soon. Roy by pure luck woke up before Hawkeye when a stray feather from her wings fell off. Floated to him the fluffy down tickled Roy's nose causing him to wake. Roy didn't mind however just sleeping with Riza was pure bliss to Roy. The complete peace Riza displayed while sleeping made Roy wish for nothing more than to wake up every morning to it. Before Roy knew it another hour had passed of just watching her sleep. Sighing in disappointment silently Roy carefully got out of bed. Grimacing the two had both fallen asleep not even changing into sleep wear Roy bet sarcastically both of them seemed attractive right now. Roy opened his closet pulling out a new uniform for himself as well as Riza. The two of them kept an extra uniform for each other just in case the other would find need of it. He laid out her uniform at the edge of the bed before going into the bathroom to shower.

After showering he dressed himself in his uniform minus the jacket and skirt that went on the belt. He went back into his room to find Riza still fast asleep, he smiled softly at her before going to shake her awake.

"Riza you got to get up now." Riza let out a sleepy moan before opening her eyes her body tensing up before relaxing when she remembered last night's events.

"I have a uniform for you here." Pointing to the one he laid out for her." You know where the bathroom is." Riza yawned then nodded heading into the bathroom to get ready. Roy went into the kitchen in search of something he could make them for breakfast. Normally he would skipped out on making breakfast in favor of getting a donut on the way to work. It may not be the healthiest choice but it was defiantly tastier. Seeing as Roy had basically no other breakfast food he sighed, and put a few pieces of bread in the toaster. While the bread toasted Roy fed Hayate some food left over from his dinner last night since they didn't grab any dog food from Riza's home yet. He then went to the front door to grab the newspaper that was sitting out on the front step. Clenching his teeth in anger Roy attempted to read past the title without torching the paper. The cover story was of course about Riza the title of choice was **Military allows chimera experiment to live. **Roy had barley made it through the first paragraph, and the report was already bashing Riza and the military. It wasn't long before Roy threw the paper away in disgust, he stopped reading when the report said it was questionable why the military would allow such a **creature** to live. Before he tossed it he toke note that this cover story wasn't written by that reporter Jason. Roy didn't have any doubt that by the end of the day he was going to be committing mass murder of news article writers, Jason might just be one of the few who survive. This report was not going to help Riza's case in the least if anything it's going to cause civilians to panic.

Minutes later after the toast had popped Riza appeared from the bathroom joining Roy, the two ate their toast in comfortable silence. Roy pondered whether or not he should show her the paper. He opted not to since she was most likely already on edge thinking of how today will go. Roy looked her up and down observing her, she had a slight frown as she nibbled on her toast. He notice she had put gloves on much like his own minus the array. Roy didn't blame her for trying to hide some of her animal like features. Roy toke the time now to observe all the things that have changed about her now within these few days. Underneath the white gloves Roy knew black razor sharp talons resided. Her hands were rough almost scale like now. Equally as sharp as her talons fangs made themselves apparent sticking out of her mouth. Wings twitched every so often as if begging to be spread in flight. They were still wet from her shower feathers clumped together from their own wetness.

"Sir, did the newspaper say anything about me?" Riza broke his thoughts nervousness made its way into her voice despite her best effort to hide it. Roy briefly considered lying to her but that would only make things worse.

"I got to be honest I couldn't even make it past the first paragraph. No doubt it will make people a little jumpy towards you." Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Riza it will be all right." Roy smiled at her which Riza returned with a tiny one of her own.

"We best be off then Sir. Just because I'm living with you doesn't mean I'm taking up your procrastinating ways." Roy's smiled widened further at the small joke. Even though small it showed Riza was getting better. The two left Roy's little home they had chosen to walk to HQ for like Riza's place Roy's wasn't to far from HQ. Roy gave Riza small kiss on the cheek on the way out the door to try to help ease her nerves. Quickly walking ahead of her to hide his blush, but he still caught sight of Riza's face going red. Despite Roy's attempt to calm her Riza's anxiety sky rocketed as they walked making her wish they toke Roy's car. A bit more people were out and about this morning. Almost all stopped what they were doing ether gawking at her or just plain scowling. As they approached HQ Riza's heart nearly stopped at what awaited there. A fairly large group of people were at the gates of HQ. All shouting things that made Riza's ears hurt not just from the volume, but the harsh words that were pointed towards her. Some even held signs declaring kill the beast and other such things. Roy had taken her hand not only to calm her a bit, but to motion for them to find a different way in bypassing the mob. Their attempt to move around the crowd failed when a voice shouted directing the crowd to the two officers. All eyes went to Riza the crowd frenzied all shouting at her.

"CREATURE!"

"MONSTER!"

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU! BY ORDER OF THE MILITARY YOU ARE TO LEAVE THESE GROUND NOW, OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED!" Roy tried to order them away with his threat none of them gave it any thought though. They were all to busy closing in on the two mainly Riza. Roy ran through his head anything he could do other military officers were behind the closed gate of HQ, no doubt not knowing what to do so they choose to follow riot procedure and keep any civilians out of HQ. Roy's blood ran cold when he heard an animalistic growl he turned to Riza. Her eyes were glazed over black teeth bared.

'NO! NO! NO! Not now!'Riza's mind roared as the blur over came her.'This can't happen all these people no please give me back control.' Riza tried in vain to regain control the animal side of her was having none of it. As if punishing her for trying to stop it Riza felt as if it was roaring at her forcing her deeper into a dark corner of her mind. To Riza it felt as if the animal was draining her will to fight for control away from her. No longer a blur but complete darkness Riza gave in to the animal, not having the will to keep fighting it she gave up. The animal seemed overjoyed leaving Riza in complete darkness as it toke full control. The darkness enveloped her it was almost as if Riza was falling asleep. Riza's last thought before it consumed her was praying she wouldn't hurt anyone, and that Roy no matter how reassuring his words were he was wrong. She was a monster.

**A.N(Pretty cliff hangy here reviews are loved just going to tell ya' now if you couldn't already tell shit is going down next chapter see you then) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N( Hi people short chapter again I'm probably going to do short chapters during the week and longer ones on the weekend due to not having school during the weekend the good news is the end of the school year is coming so that means much more time to write this anyway enjoy the chapter) **

chapter 15

Roy placed a hand on Riza's shoulder hoping to calm her.

"Riza it's all right, just stay calm." Roy's reassurance fell on deaf ears though, for nothing of Riza remained now the animal was in control. It growled at the crowd only enraging them more, a rock sprang from the mob hitting Riza squarely in the head.

"Hawkeye!" Roy slipped on his gloves then shouted venom in his voice.

"IF YOU DON'T ALL LEAVE NOW I WILL FORCE YOU OFF THE PREMISES!" The crowd just closed in on the two more another rock came and hit Riza again. This time Riza's wings spread she jumped springing into the sky. Roy thanked whatever god there might be that Riza had chosen to run away. A sharp click brought everything into slow motion to Roy, he looked to the crowd. A man had a pistol out aiming at Riza Roy snapped but the gun had already fired. People screamed and ran the man yelped as the flames burned his hand, melting the gun military officers finally came from HQ taking people in hand cuffs left and right. Feathers fell out of the sky Riza along with them, she hit the ground on her left wing a horrible cracking of bone sounded as she hit the ground. Her right wing was soaked in blood it covered the majority of the wing. Roy not caring about anything ran to her. As he reached Riza had pulled herself to her knees, Roy placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her on her stomach. Riza let out a weak growl and hopped away from him.

"Hawkeye!" Riza locked gazes with him her eyes still black the animal still in control. She backed away from him slowly backing into a building.

"Hawkeye it's okay now please you're going to hurt yourself even more." Not heeding his words she with amazing speed turned around gloves ripping as she used talons to scale the building.

"Wait! RIZA!" Not caring he just broke formalities in front of many other officers. Roy dashed after her, Riza already on the roof breaking Roy's line of sight he ran as fast as he could to a fire escape. With speed he didn't know he had Roy made it to the top of the building already panting from the speedy climb.

"DANMIT!" Riza was no where to be seen only blood covered feathers blowing away in the wind.

Hoffman whistled happily as he walked through Central park. Once his chimera had told him of what had happened about four hours ago with 67. Hoffman made his way to where he would image she would run to. 67 was no doubt weak now due to the injuries she obtained from the angry crowd. Walking up to a little grove of trees that would be a perfect spot for 67 to hide and lick her wounds. As he got deeper into the bundle of trees dark shadows coated the world. Leaves rustled in the wind various birds chipped making sweet music in tune with the trees. Hoffman heard a growl come from the left, sitting under a tree 67 snarled at him black eyes reflecting in the sun shining through the tree tops. He smiled at her despite her severely injured state she proved to be resilient. Blood coated her left wing a hole in it pumped more out of her body. Her right wing was no better it was bent in a painful position like the other hanging limply from her body. A trail of blood ran down her face from a gash on her forehead near her hairline. Her body pale and clammy sweat coated her forehead, breathing shallow small pants came from her weak body. Taking a bottle of water out of a small bag he carried. He pulled out a bowl as well, pouring the water he bent down to be at her level.

"Here you go my little hawk drink this." He held out the bowl to her. 67's growling stopped she sniffed the water before eagerly drinking it. Hoffman stood walking away he beckoned Riza to followed.

"Come on 67, let's get you fixed up shall we." Riza cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"It's all right my hawk you're hurt, I can make the pain go away." Riza stumbled trying to stand she clumsily followed Hoffman. The two made their way out of the park to the sidewalk outside of the park. A black car waited there with two men in black over coats waiting outside it. Hawkeye sniffed the air growling while Hoffman entered the back seat he motion for her to enter with him.

"Don't worry 67 come with me. We'll get you some food and fix you up." He smiled Hawkeye just snarled instead of entering the car. She jumped onto the car then bolting across the street quickly moving out of site.

"Should we go after it sir." The driver of the car questioned Hoffman just grinned some more shaking his head.

"No, that won't be necessary let's get back to the lab."

The animal that controlled Hawkeye ran as fast as it could. Its energy fading fast, the only thoughts it had were of food and shelter. The animal grunted the strange beings had tried to coax it to follow them. It was not fooled by them it could smell the evil intent on them. Spotting a bell tower it scaled up to the small room that housed the bell. The tower appeared abandoned the animal could not smell anything other than birds living within the tower. The birds sitting on their nests at the top flew away at the hawk like being's entrance leaving their eggs behind. The animal bared its teeth happily beginning to eat the eggs their parents left. A bird perhaps concerned for its young returned only to be snatched from the air. Greedily tearing into the bird's flesh its fangs easily breaking the bird apart. Blood splattered all over the hawk's hands and mouth, it tossed the bird's remains across the small room. Adrenaline wearing off pain toke over, the animal whimpered finding a comfortable corner the animal curled up and let exhaustion take over.

Many hours later the animal awoke surprised the weaker being inside it had not taken back control. Yawning the beast winced when pain shot through its wings. It knew the appendages were useless. Sadness came to the animal knowing it was bound to the earth till they healed. It rose from its sleeping corner, the animal sniff the air. Although still weak and tired the animal had others things to do. Most important finding its mate, the animal had left him behind. At first it had no plans of doing so, but since the pack of weird creatures only seemed to want to attack the animal. It had run to protect itself now it must return to its mate to assure his safety. Darkness of night had overcome the city the animal snarled at itself, while it was sleeping the day away its mate could be in danger. Quickly as it could the animal returned to where the pack had attacked it. Smelling the air the animal caught its mate's scent avoiding all the blue beings patrolling the building. Soon it found its mate behind a near invisible barrier. Hanging on to a ledge the animal clawed at the barrier. Its mate who was not facing the barrier was seated he turned. Shock spilling into his scent he quickly opened the window the animal crawled inside.

"Riza..." Pulling it into his arms the animal made a purring like sound as the scent of its mate filled its nose.

"Come on we have to get you to a doctor now." Its mate's rushed voice broke the silent embrace. He guided them out of the small room he was in. The animal let an exhausted sleep claim it knowing its mate will protect it.

Hoffman sat in his study writing notes down while drinking some coffee. A chimera just reported that 67 had returned to Mustang as he expected. Hoffman cursed 67 had not become as mindless while its instincts toke over as he had hoped. What made things worse was 67 believed him to be a threat. 'Well then maybe if I can't tame the hawk maybe I can bribe the human.' Hoffman picked up his phone from the receiver dialing the number on his mind he waited from them to pick up.

**A.N( What do you think I hoped you liked seeing things through Riza's more animal like side anyway reviews are loved see you next chapter^^)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N( Hello people new chapter hope you enjoy it oh and just so you know I have a tiny little bit of medical knowledge in this one I am by no means a doctor all I know is what I googled for this chapter you might not even notice it but it is about Riza's broken bones in her wing for reasons explained in the chapter the doctors have to wait to treat it I was lead to believe by google that a broken bone left untreated can fuse into the position its at so if that is wrong I am sorry again not a doctor anyway if your still reading this super long note... butter toast that is all being random for the win^^) **

chapter 16

Roy sat impatiently in the hospital waiting room. He had brought Riza to the hospital about a half hour ago. The time between when he loss her, and when she had turned up even worse clawing at his office window. Was one of the most nerve racking scariest moment of his life. He had almost lost her _again_. The state she retuned to him worried Roy even more. Not only were her wings mangled and bloodied, her mouth, fangs, and hands were covered in blood. Roy couldn't help but let fear enter him thinking that she might have killed something and ate it.

Were the civilians right to attack her? What if there really was no more Riza left in Riza? Roy couldn't help but think. Riza herself had told him she couldn't do this.

"Stop it.' Roy scolded himself before he could continue his thoughts a nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Excuse me but are you the one who brought Miss Hawkeye in?" The nurse was an older woman grey hair was beginning to cover her reddish brown hair, she had a pleasant demeanor about her that one might feel around a parent or grand parent. Earlier when he brought Riza in down the hall he heard a few nurses arguing over who would help care for the creature that the black haired man brought in. Roy had wanted to go give them a peace of his mind when someone had done so for him. Roy wondered if this was the nurse who did so from where he was he missed most of what he assumed she said. He did catch some of it though he heard her saying that they should be ashamed for judging Riza on her appearance. That it was their duty to treat any and all people who came into this hospital. One of the younger nurses cut her off saying she wasn't a person she looked like a wild animal. The elder as if scolding a child for being to naive told her that we all have animals inside us this woman is just unfortunate enough to have people see it. After that she left the younger nurses as soon as she did though apparently her words had no effect on the young nurses for they began calling her a crazy old hag cursing the elder for being their superior.

The nurse smiled at Roy leading him down the hall to where Roy imagined Riza was.

"Is she all right?" Roy asked his fear of loosing her showing.

"Well, other than blood loss we've hooked her up to and IV to fix that but, their is a problem." You see we're all doctors her obviously. That broken wing we know nothing about how to splint that or even how to get all the bones back into proper position."

"Is there anything you can do?" The nurse gave him a sympathetic looked.

"For now we can just give her some meds for the pain. We've called in an avian specialist to take a look. Until he gets here though we will just have to do what we can to keep it from fusing at the weird angle its at." They stopped at a door above it a sign read observation ward.

"Now, I shouldn't be letting you see her." Roy tensed. "But, as the nurse assigned to seeing to her care. I believed it best for you to sit with her."

"Really?"

"Of course the poor dear was so confused when we were beginning to put her under to operate on that wing. She kept asking about a horse, but now that I see who toke her in your Roy Mustang correct?" After hearing that she was calling for him Roy wasted no more time rushing into the ward. The nurse chuckled at the young man rushing in like the world was about to end.

"Ah, young love." Walking away the nurse fiddled with a ring on her finger thinking of past times.

Roy cringed at his lieutenant's state. Lying on a plan white bed her body nearly blending in with the sheets with her paleness. Her broken wing it at least looked like they tried to mend the bones. It wasn't as mangled as it was however still bent at a painful to look at angle. Her other wing was fairing better still covered in blood though. The middle area of it was plucked clean of feathers bandages covering that. Her face and hands were clean of blood the red stained fangs stuck out on her pale face however. Roy pulled a chair up to the bed taking her hand he clutched it tightly. Guilt welled inside him he should have know better than to try to go into the main gate of HQ. Of course civilians would be there anger and concerned about this situation. Even more guilt hit Roy Riza wouldn't even be like this if he had walked home with her that day or, at least he could have kept her at the office longer. If he had been there when she was attacked and taken he could have done something.

Riza's body began to shake. Roy looked to her seeing a pained expression on her face. She began to growl and snarl in her sleep as if some unknown enemy was attacking. Riza's hand tried to break free from Roy's as her other lashed out at the air.

"Riza, Riza wake up its not real." Roy tired in vain to sooth her eventually he saw her wings tried to move not wanting to risk her reopening the wound in her wing, he ran off as fast as he could to get a nurse.

_Riza struggled in the shadow being's grasp. After what seemed to be an eternity of sitting in darkness a completely black being came forth attacking her. The being seemed human aside from much like Riza herself had wings, talons, and fangs that it has been using to claw and bite at her. It was also extremely strong it held her now by the throat with one hand. Snarling at Riza the shadow threw her across the dark void they fought in. Riza fought back blow for blow but the being almost knew every move Riza knew. Panting Riza decided on a different approach clearly she couldn't beat this being through hand to hand combat maybe if she had weapon on hand. So maybe she could reason with it at least find out why it was attacking her, and what in the world it was. _

"_Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" _

"_You are weak in order to extend survival you must be killed." Its voice was animal like more of snarling than talking. What disturbed Riza was it almost sounded like herself take away the growls and it be like Riza talking in a microphone then it playing it back to her._

"_I don't understand what are you talking about?" _

"_I am you, you are me we are one but only one of us can be dominate. You are weak I should be dominate." It growled dashing to her it pinned Riza to the ground holding her hands above her head. Riza struggled kicking it in the stomach she threw it off her._

"_Are you the animal that has been taking over when ever I loose control?" It growled and sprang at her again, Riza dodged she toke that as a yes. If this was the animal then Riza was fighting her own instincts for control. Riza gulped if she lost then this monster would remain in control, while she would fad into darkness. The beast went in for another attack getting a hold of Riza's arm it burrowed its talons deep into her flesh. It pulled Riza closer to it then going in sinking fangs into her shoulder. Riza cursed using her free arm she jerked elbowing the beast. The animal let go stumbling back it growled " I will be dominate you are weak."_

"_And, what do you plan on doing if you get control! You really don't think you can just kill me then run off and do what ever you please!" Riza shouted the animal glared at her not wanting to listen but doing so for reasons not know._

"_If you go running off killing and hurting people all you'll do is get us both killed! If survival is all you're worried about your way is going to get us killed faster!" Riza hated using us to described them as much as she didn't want it to be this creature was a part of her. If she couldn't reason with it the animal was going to get them killed ether by the military or enraged citizens. Riza prayed she could reason with it she still was having trouble figuring out what was going on at the moment. She thought what made her attack were just animal instincts is it possible that her instincts toke on a more sentient form? _

"_I am stronger than you I can survive."_

"_No, no you can't the military will send people out to kill us if they do that we are guarantied to die. You might be stronger than me physically but you aren't thinking."_

"_I refuse to stay locked here while you can be free." Freedom that is what wants Riza realizes she could understand that. She had only spent a short time in this black void the animal must be spending any time she had control here. No wonder it wanted out alone in this black hole could be madding. _

"_Ok you want some time out of this hole right? We can arrange something for now you have to let me..." the animal didn't let her finish._

"_How can I trust you! You will leave me to rot here!"_

"_No, I won't you're not thinking again clearly you can take control anytime you want to if you tried. If I tried to cross you it wouldn't take much for you to take control and stop me."_

"_You are right you are weaker that is why I should be dominate." Riza thought she may be making a little progress she hoped at least the animal wasn't attacking her._

" _You can't be in control at least not when we are around people if they see you lashing out they'll become afraid and attack us." The animal grunted in anger Riza prayed it was because it knew she was right._

"_Then when can I be dominate?" _

"_We'll figure something out. For now I have to...dominate." Riza said deciding to use the term it was using when it referred to who was in control, thinking that might somehow help the animal agree._

"_... Fine you can be dominate."_

"_Thank you I promise I won't be dominate all the time." Even though she didn't like the idea of giving this beast control at least she has appeased it for now._

Roy now sat at a bar a few miles from the hospital. After Roy had got a nurse for Riza he was kicked out of her room. He didn't know why but they wouldn't let him back in. The kinder older nurse had come out to the waiting room and told him he should leave and get some rest. More importantly she told Roy that he wouldn't be let back in at least till tomorrow. She didn't give a reason as to why pissing him off to no end. The Fuhrer had called right before he left the hospital telling him that he would let this slide since Riza didn't hurt anyone, and Roy was free to his own doings while she was in the hospital, Roy still didn't understand why the he was being so nice about this he didn't complain though. Roy toke an another sip from his drink figuring it was going to be a long night.

Hoffman cursed loudly. He had just finished his plans for 67, but it looks like things were getting derailed. Word of 67's unruly behavior has been spreading through his chimeras. The ones that weren't complete animals were talking of following her example and defy Hoffman. Already he had to put down four chimeras because they ether tried to kill him or they just plain attempted to leave. Hoffman stopped dead in his tracks he was just walking through his underground labs when he passed the chimera quarters he heard yelling coming from them. What they were yelling he prepared to dash for the guards.

"Brothers! Sisters! Hoffman's time has come! No longer are we his slaves! We may not be as human as we once were but whose fault is that!" The crowd of chimeras whoever was talking to was shouting out Hoffman becoming enraged at his name.

"We are not his pets! We are not his tools to be order around like dogs! Exempt for you Jack you are a dog chimera!" The last part was added humor showing in the speaker's voice.

"Screw you! Aren't you supposed rallying us here get to it!" What Hoffman assumed was Jack shouted back as the crowd laughed.

"hahaaha All right enough of that! I for one am sick of sitting around here taking orders from that bastard I'm leaving this hell hole! Which of you are following!" The entire mob shouted out in agreement. Hoffman ran as fast as his feet would take him to his guard quarters. The chimera's shouts could still be heard even as he got farther and farther away.

"Where do you think you're going?" A strong clawed hand toke hold of the back of his lab coat, lifting him off the ground.

"What do you think boss should we kill him now." Hoffman didn't even turn to look at the chimera, he didn't struggle ether.

"What do you hope to accomplish from this my pets? Your little rebellion here the outside world will no longer accept you. Didn't you hear 67 was put into a hospital because people see her as a monster." Hoffman spoke calmly smugly as if he had already persuaded them to back down. The voice he recognized as the speaker that rallied them talked back to him.

"We're not falling for your little game bastard. You won't jerk us around anymore, and who said we were planing on just waltzing into Central we know we can't live among normal people. The only people in Central who are going to know about us are 67 and Colonel Mustang. We're leaving Central and we're going to make a life of our own. Don't like it just try and stop us." The speaker ended with a low growl the one who held Hoffman threw him. Hoffman smashed into the wall his vision blurred the last thing he heard was one of the chimera's telling him to burn in hell.

Raven gave one last look to Hoffman has he walked away from his fallen form. They should kill him for all he has done, but killing wasn't right that just prove the point that they are all animals.

"Hey boss, I'm going to go make sure everyone makes it, and to get Tomas out see ya' outside." Raven nodded as the chimera left. He let a small smile play his lips he was sure glad he was able to rally all the chimera that were still human enough to listen. He stretched his black wings out for a moment before continuing down the hall. Him and the rest who were escaping chosen this day to leave because Hoffman had promised his guards a day off today. So even if Hoffman had gotten to them half of them would be drunk and the rest would take to long to get ready to come after them. Raven pulled out the paper he stole from Hoffman's study. It was a report on 67 it would only be fair to let her in on this to she was one of them after all. They would tell her and Colonel Mustang about their plans. They were really only telling the Colonel because he was assigned at least according to the paper to watch her twenty four seven, and he seemed like an ok guy at least ok enough not to send the military after them. Raven headed to the exit if he wanted to meet up with Mustang now was the time to do it while it was still dark and he could fly over the city without being noticed, dark black wings did come in handy for times like this.

Roy carefully walked out of the bar. He wasn't that drunk but he was by no means sober ether. Roy had wanted to get out of the bar many drunk women were in the process of trying to get him to take them home. Roy not wanting to get himself drunk enough to take them up on that offer left. There was only one woman for Roy and she was in the hospital still trying to get a grip on what has happened to her. Stumbling onto a bench Roy toke a moment to try and sober up. At least shake his head clear so he could walk home. Resting on the bench Roy's thoughts drifted to Riza. He hoped she was okay even the nicer nurse had not told him why he was not allowed in her room. She was just having a nightmare right? Maybe it was something else? Maybe he shouldn't have left her? Danmit he had left her alone when she needed him. Roy may not have been allowed in her room, but he could at least stayed at the hospital incase things changed. What if she woke up and he wasn't there? The nurse said she tried to call out for him when they were putting her under. How could he just leave her if roles were reversed Riza would have stayed in the waiting room all night if she had to.

"Hey uhhhh are you alive?" A voice broke Roy's thoughts he looked behind jumping out of his seat. Behind him stood a man with dark black feathered wings and talons much like Riza.

"Hey sup bud are you Colonel Mustang." The causal nature of this what Roy thought might be another chimera confused him. The way he talked was if Roy was an old pal of his.

"Yes, I am who are you?"

"Raven listen I don't have time to give you the whole story, but the gist is me and a bunch of other chimeras are escaping from Hoffman. We wanted to tell 67 who is the chimera that you're watching about it, because we're leaving Central. We thought she might want to know just in case she wanted to come."

"Where are you going?"

"We plan on setting up a little town of sorts way out of the way. A place where people won't bother us and we won't bother them."

"Where is Hoffman?" Roy quickly asked just now realizing that if this was one of Hoffman's chimeras that he must know where Hoffman is.

"Well, he was knocked out when we left him in his lab, but if he has woken up he probably already is packing up to leave. He's probably going to set his lab to go ka-boom to. He couldn't do it with the last one because people would notice if he did." Roy cursed inwardly there went his shot to catch this bastard. Raven held out a piece of paper to Roy.

"Here it is a map to where we will be staying until we head out of the city. Give it to 67 if she wants to join up with us." Roy toke it before he could question the chimera further his wings spread and he was off into the sky. Roy looked at the paper a fear suddenly entered Roy what if Riza did pick to go with? He couldn't blame her if she did there is little chance they can change her back to normal, no matter how much both of them hoped there was. If Riza went with them she wouldn't have to deal with what people thought she would be among other chimeras. Roy selfishly considered keeping this information from her to keep her here, but he couldn't do that he loved Riza he wanted to see her happy. If leaving and being with chimeras that wouldn't come after her for what has happened then he wouldn't stop her. Roy looked sadly at the map before heading home to wait for tomorrow.

**A.N(hope you liked this chapter see you next one reviews are loved and I'd like to thank anyone who had taken the time to do so loves and hugs to all of you)**


End file.
